


Zombies on Ice

by garbagegirl437



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse tropes everywhere, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagegirl437/pseuds/garbagegirl437
Summary: The distant sound of sirens echoed above the eerie croaks and clicks emanating from the creatures. Several plumes of black smoke rose in the distance.Yuuri felt the cool metal of Victor's ring against their entwined fingers as he thought to himself.How did we get here?aka the zombie apocalypse begins during the gpf





	1. The GPF

Welcome one and all to the first chapter of my zombie fic! Cheesy name but I also couldn't think of anything better at the time SO here we are. 

Thanks to An Au Bai and Jo for supporting me on this endeavor. Hope you enjoy!

\--

The air was heavy with the smell of blood and sweat as six skaters ran through the parking lot of the arena. The lot was a mess of crashed cars, smoking debris and fresh bodies strewn along the asphalt. A hollow clicking emanated from the tens of creatures staggering toward the group as they fought their way through the crowd. 

“Katsu-down!” Phichit called cheerily as Yuuri crouched with a huff.

He hummed as he firmly shoved the end of a wooden dowel straight through the eye of an infected man.

“Thanks!” Yuuri shouted as he swung his metal rod, bashing the skull of what was once a middle-aged woman.

“Hey,” Phichit giggled as he retracted his weapon from the now limp body, a bloody string of flesh hanging off the end. “Anything for my best friend!”

The sound of metal cracking bone sounded as Otabek lobbed the head off a creature with his crowbar. 

“Shit,” Chris breathed, sticking a hunting knife upward through an undead woman’s neck.

The knife had caught in her pearl necklace, not quite sticking far enough in to down the creature.

“Got you,” Otabek spoke low as he pushed the woman’s head further onto the knife, pulling it off the blade by the hair once its movement stilled.

“Nice assist,” Chris shot the man a wink, Otabek nodding in response.

Yuri’s revolver clicked as he reloaded the weapon, raising both hands to shoot, with one hand beneath for stability.

“Where are these fuckers even keep coming from?!” Yuri cussed as he landed several headshots on the creatures to their left, creating an opening for the skaters.

“What the fu-” Yuri ducked quickly as he caught movement in his peripheral vision, barely dodging the metal pole that nearly hit the side of his face.

“Hey old man! Watch where you’re swinging!” The teen shouted at a preoccupied Victor.

Victor’s eyes were wide with fear as his weapon struck the side of the creature’s head but not hard enough to kill it. A breath caught in his throat as he watched the infected man rise from the asphalt, limping toward him with a pronounced dent in its skull. Victor stepped back as he felt a gentle push against his chest, his lover striking the creature dead with a single swing. Victor flinched at the light spray of blood landing on his cheeks as the body crumpled to the ground.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri breathed heavily, wiping the blood from his lover’s cheek with his sleeve.

Victor nodded, regretting the movement immediately as his vision spun. Yuuri grabbed the man’s hand as the group ran through an opening in the crowd. He spared a glance toward his lover, blue eyes dilated in shock and panic, his chest rising and falling in short shallow breaths. Yuuri worried deeply for the man, Victor having thrown up several times in the last hour. It was a miracle he was still standing.

_Please, hold on. For me._

The distant sound of sirens echoed above the eerie croaks and clicks emanating from the creatures. Several plumes of black smoke rose in the distance. 

Yuuri felt the cool metal of the man’s ring against their entwined fingers as he thought to himself.

_How did we get here?_

\--

Yuuri felt the brisk ocean breeze caress his cheek as he jogged along the beach. The low tide lapped against the sand with the cloudy morning sky slowly coming alive. The beach was quiet, save for a few others partaking in their morning exercise. Yuuri smiled and nodded greetings as he passed a few. 

With his free program music playing on his ear buds, Yuuri went through the routine in his head. Each turn and spin was already deeply embedded in his mind after countless hours of training and preparation. The theme he had chosen that year was joy. After Victor came into his life so extraordinarily the year before, Yuuri found his heart overflowing with joy each and every day. Though the past year had been trying, having moved to St. Petersburg and coordinating a schedule that allowed Victor to both coach and skate, the two only grew closer with each challenge they overcame. 

Yuuri wanted to capture all that he had felt in his programs - the heartache, the homesickness, the occasional lover’s quarrel, but most of all he wanted to convey the laughter, stolen kisses, soft glances and warm embraces. His whole life Yuuri had been shown kindness and compassion by his amazingly supportive family and friends, but the past year he and Victor had formed a bond like no other. They had worked hard to strengthen their relationship, sharing their hopes, weaknesses and quietest thoughts.

This Grand Prix Final he would show the world how much joy Victor had brought into his life - and he hoped he could bring to Victor. The young man watched as the soft gold of the rising sun glistened against the gold ring on his finger. He lightly pressed the cool metal against his lips as he thought back to Victor’s words from the year before in Barcelona.

“It’s an engagement ring. Yuuri and I will get married after he wins gold!” Victor had stated bluntly over dinner with his friends and competitors.

Though he wasn’t sure if it was just a joke at the time, the two had grown in the past year and had both expressed their interest in taking their relationship to the next level. 

_This year, I’ll win the gold._ Yuuri thought to himself as he clenched his fist in determination. _And this time I’ll propose to you for real, out on the ice where it all began._

He glanced at his digital watch: 6:41 am. Victor was probably awake by then, perhaps he was exercising at the hotel’s fitness centre. Normally Yuuri wouldn’t be awake so early, especially on the morning of the free program, but his nerves woke him and made him restless so he decided to exercise them away.

 _It was a good thing we came here early,_ Yuuri thought as he approached the lightpost he had decided as his turn around point. He rounded the lamp and continued his run back to the hotel.

Yuuri and Victor had arrived in Vancouver a week before the GPF. Ever dramatic, Victor presented Yakov a three point slideshow on the advantages of arriving in the host city early. One, Yuuri could take an entire day to sleep off his jet lag before the competition. Two, both skaters were in desperate need of a vacation. Three, Victor had never really explored the beautiful city. Yakov grudgingly agreed with the first two points: Yuuri’s jet lag was infamous plus both young men had worked their asses off during the off season. 

Yuuri laughed to himself as he thought back to Yakov chewing Victor out for wasting his time creating a slideshow when he could’ve been practicing.

The young man smiled and greeted the front desk attendant as he arrived back at the hotel. Wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his brow with a sleeve, Yuuri slowed his breathing as the elevator made its way up to his floor. He knocked twice before opening the door to the hotel room. Yuuri rounded the corner into the bedroom and was greeted by the sight of his lover sitting naked in front of his open luggage. Yuuri had long since grown used to Victor’s naked body but could never still the blush that grew on his cheeks every time he cast his eyes upon the young man’s beautiful sculpted form.

“Good morning, my love.” 

Victor walked over to Yuuri, placing his hands around the young man’s waist and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Yuuri chuckled as Victor loosened his grip on his waist, only to pull him in for a myriad of kisses on the cheek.

“Good morning Victor,” Yuuri blushed as he gently held Victor’s face, taking a moment to appreciate the sheer love in the young man’s eyes before placing a peck on his cheek. The two held each other quietly for several seconds, simply basking in the warmth and affection of the other before they separated, walking hand in hand toward their luggages.

Victor sifted through his bag, selecting a comfortable pair of track pants and a sports jacket to wear over his free program costume. 

“You’re early today. How was your run?”

“It was good. Quiet. How was the gym?”

“Good. Nothing too crazy though - I’m going to need as much energy as I can get later.”

A sigh escaped Yuuri’s throat as he glanced back down at his watch: 7:03 am. The two had plenty of time to prepare before their free programs at 12 pm. He used to hated waiting before the events started, preferring to sleep for as long as possible before Celestino dragged him out of bed and headed to the arena. With Victor by his side, it wasn’t so bad. The two would exchange kisses and quips while preparing themselves for the day, then go for breakfast with some of their friends and competitors.

Victor was slated to skate first, having scored mere fractions of a point above Yuuri during the short program the day before. Yuuri was followed closely by Yuri Plisetsky, then Christophe. The competition was fierce, with each skater performing their best for each hard earned point for a place on the podium. There were rumours that Christophe was planning on retiring after the season. Yuri, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping his growth spurt in order.

Yuuri recalled the heated arguments that were more like shouting battles between the young skater and his coach back at the rink on the days where Yakov would bench Yuri ordering him to rest. The coach was correct, Yuri’s growing pains were inevitable but it could yield devastating results if the young skater chose to ignore them and train instead of allowing his body a moment to recover from the rapid changes they were going through.

Despite the stiff competition, Yuuri was determined to take the gold.

_You won’t even know what hit you, love. Even though I’ll take the medal, we’ll both be winning gold today._

Yuuri smiled at his lover and soon-to-be fiance as he plucked his JSF jacket from the bag. The young man hummed his free program as he selected a pair of track pants and socks. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

In his peripheral vision, he watched as Victor leaned his head to the side questioningly.

“Oh no, don’t you oh nothing me Katsuki.”

Victor replied with a mischief lacing his voice.

“I know that tone, and it doesn’t mean nothing.”

A thought popped into Yuuri’s head.

“Oh you know… I just can’t wait to take the gold from right under you today.”

“Wha… Yuuri!”

Yuuri felt the grin spreading across his face as he made his way to the bathroom with a neatly stacked pile of clothes in his hand. He could only imagine the look of shock growing on his lover’s face as he walked away with a playful swing to his hips. He placed the pile of clothes beside the sink and was surprised when another pile was placed gently beside them. He looked up into Victor’s blue eyes.

“Mind if I join you?”

Yuuri gestured for the young man to join as he turned the shower on. He chuckled as he felt Victor step into the shower behind him, firm hands massaging his shoulders. He leaned into the motion as the warm water cast steam around them.

“Remember Nikiforov, we’re competing today.” 

Yuuri stepped forward further into the spray of warm water, chuckling as he felt Victor follow him until he felt a firm chest press against his back.

“How does that saying go?” 

Yuuri shivered as he felt the low murmur escape Victor’s lips against his neck.

“The early bird catches the worm.”

\--

The trip to the rink was uneventful. Luckily Victor and Yuuri hadn’t been swarmed by fans on the way to the rink - only the occasional flash of a camera and a faraway squeal of one or both of their names to which they met with a quick greeting or a courteous wave in the general direction. 

Yuuri gripped Victor’s hand as they entered the foyer of the stadium. He was doing well that morning - so far he felt no impending signs of an anxiety attack other than his baseline competition day jitters.

 _Today, I’m going to win gold._ Yuuri repeated to himself as they walked further into the foyer.

Victor was pleased with the courage that Yuuri exuded all morning. He squeezed the young man’s hand supportingly. Though he didn’t understand what had brought the burst of confidence, he was proud of the young man as both his coach and lover. It had been a difficult year for the both of them, but it was clear that Yuuri was determined to win. As a competitor, Victor was exhilarated to be skating with not only his student/lover, but with all the passionate and talented skaters that had made it to the GPF.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Victor thought as he heard a familiar voice shouting from the other end of the concourse.

They had entered through the south entrance in order to avoid the large crowd of fans and press centered by the north entrance. The fans were separated by stanchions into two groups distinguished by their cat ears or red and white clothes.

At the centre of attention were four figures that Victor and Yuuri recognized clearly despite their distance from the chaos. Victor chuckled as he watched the mayhem unfolding, sensing a touch of deja vu. Yuri appeared to be struggling against the firm grip of Otabek as he spat venom at the seemingly unperturbed JJ. His arm wrapped snugly around his fiancee Isabella, JJ laughed obnoxiously as Yuri’s squirming and shouting escalated. Otabek held the angry teen back effortlessly with a blank expression.

“I guess we’ll have to say hi to Yurio later.” Victor thought aloud.

A faint smile made its way onto Yuuri’s lips as he and Victor continued into the hallway.

As they turned a corner, Yuuri caught a glimpse of Emil, the Crispino twins and Mila leaning against a wall. Michele was attempting to focus on his stretches, but was distracted by the energetic presence of Emil. Michele looked disheartened as Sara ignored him in favor of chatting with Mila. Having noticed Victor’s gaze, Mila shot a wink at the young man as they passed. He returned the wink before she was out of sight.

“S-Sorry!” Yuuri stuttered as he swiftly stepped out of Seung-gil’s way. 

Neither of the skaters had noticed the other as they turned the corner, Yuuri lost in his thoughts of his upcoming proposal and Seung-gil concentrated on the program music on his earphones. 

“Careful love,” Victor chided as he held the young man closer.

“Come on Victor,” Yuuri chuckled as he leaned into the touch. “We all know you just want an excuse to touch me.”

“And would you blame me? I always want to touch you.”

Yuuri blushed as their eyes met. He felt the heat pool onto his cheeks as his gaze drifted toward Victor’s lips.

“Yuuri! Victor!” A voice called as two skaters approached them.

“Hey Guanghong, Leo!”

Yuuri broke from Victor’s embrace to hug his fellow competitors. Victor shook hands with the two young men. They exchanged pleasantries and discussed their favourite parts of each others’ programs throughout the Grand Prix series.

“Hey, um, have you seen Phichit?”

Yuuri asked as he scratched the side of his cheek with his finger. He barely greeted his best friend the day before and dearly hoped to chat and wish him good luck before the free programs.

“No, not yet sorry.” Guanghong replied.

They continued to chat about sightseeing, some junior events they were hoping to see and promised to plan a dinner while everyone was still in town. Well wishes were exchanged before the young men went their separate ways.

A high pitched yelp escaped Yuuri’s throat as he felt a firm slap on his butt. 

“Hey there.” A smooth low voice spoke from behind the two.

“Hey Chris,” Victor lowered his eyes before smiling and embracing his best friend.

“Hey Victor,” Chris returned the embrace. 

“Hey Yuuri,” Chris greeted Yuuri, winking as he and Victor separated. “Beautiful program yesterday.”

“Thanks Chris.”

“You’ll have to let me borrow your choreographer sometime.” 

Victor chuckled as he slipped his hand into Yuuri’s.

“I’m not sure if my programs are erotic enough for you Chris.”

“Ouch,” Chris smirked as he pretended to be offended by the quip. “I’m going to take that as a compliment though.”

“You should!” Victor replied as he used his free hand to pat his best friend on the back. “You, my friend, are the sexiest person on the ice, aside from Yuuri of course.”

“Hey!” Chris called back as Victor shot a wink at his lover.

“You should have seen him this morning Chris! The gall in this man-”

Chris’ eyes squinted as Yuuri threw a hand over Victor’s mouth.

“Victor!”

“No, come on, I’d love to hear more.”

Chris rested his chin on his hand as Yuuri shot Victor an unamused look.

“Sorry Chris. If you’ll excuse us,” Yuuri called as he began to lead Victor away. “We have to go change.”

“To be continued?” Chris asked his best friend.

Having pried the young man’s hand from his mouth, Victor called back, “Hotel bar? Tomorrow night after the exhibition?”

“Can’t wait!”

The two walked to the change room in silence, Yuuri never turning back to look at his lover.

The change room door slammed shut behind the two as Yuuri dropped his and Victor’s duffel bags on the benches. The room was empty - the two had planned their arrival so that they had enough time to get ready but that most skaters would already be done using the space in case Yuuri needed a quiet moment. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, slightly worried that he had gone a little too far with his teasing with Chris. 

Yuuri sifted through his duffel, his back turned to Victor. He gingerly placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, briefly wondering if he should apologize, but was surprised when he found himself pushed against a locker with firm lips pressed against his own. Victor ignored the cool metal pressing against his neck as Yuuri deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately against the locker until their lips parted, gasping for air.

“Wow,” Victor smiled and gazed into Yuuri’s auburn eyes.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized as the dark look in his eyes began to soften. “Just remembering you this morning is driving me crazy.”

Victor was pleased with how willing Yuuri was to explore their sexuality despite the limits they set themselves during the competitive season. Though he usually welcomed Yuuri’s advances, Victor could tell by the way his gaze wavered that this time the young man was really just looking for a distraction.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re really thinking?” Victor spoke as he caressed his lover’s cheek with his palm, smiling as the young man leaned into his hand. 

Yuuri took a deep breath before relaxing into Victor's hold.

“What if…" Yuuri mumbled as his eyes filled with doubt. "What if today goes badly.”

Victor knew that winning gold this time meant everything to Yuuri. He pressed a soft kiss on the young man’s forehead, his lips brushing against the young man’s skin with each word.

“You’re going to do wonderfully today Yuuri.”

The young man avoided Victor’s gaze but he gently turned Yuuri’s face so their eyes met as he spoke.

“No matter what happens today, I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.”

A smile began to spread across Yuuri’s face as Victor’s words sunk in. 

“I love you too, Victor.”

All at once, Yuuri knew he had chosen the right theme for his programs.

 _And I can’t wait for the joy you’ll feel when I propose to you tonight,_ Yuuri thought as he leaned forward. 

_Whether or not I win the gold._

He relaxed further into his lover’s touch with the thought. Despite the hushed voices in his mind telling him otherwise, Yuuri knew that Victor would love and support him whatever the day brought. Their relationship wouldn’t change whether Yuuri placed first or last - they would continue to bring happiness and joy into each other’s lives each and every day.

Victor smiled as Yuuri’s lips grazed his own. A high pitched squeal broke out from behind one of the lockers. Yuuri jumped back in surprise. He looked in horror at the camcorder peeking from behind a row of lockers, and even more so at the Thai skater that emerged with it.

“PHICHIT!”

Yuuri felt himself pulled from Victor’s grasp as firm hands grasped his shoulders.

“YUURI! When did you get so bold? That was the hottest katsudon I’ve seen since that one weekend in Detroit during the pole dancing club retreat.”

Victor’s eyes widened at the skater’s words.

“Hey Victor.”

“Hey Phichit. Awesome program yesterday,” He snapped his fingers in recognition of the song Phichit used in the short program. “King and the Skater II?”

“Thanks Victor!” Phichit placed a hand on the man’s shoulder in appreciation. “Yuuri made you watch it I presume?”

“I did,” Yuuri smiled as he embraced the young man. “What kind of best friend would I be if i didn’t?”

A squeak escaped Yuuri’s throat as Phichit squeezed him in a tight embrace.

“Of course, you’re the best Yuuri! Oh yeah, meet Ammy.”

Phichit gestured to the camcorder strapped to his right hand. He rotated the camcorder dramatically as he swayed his hips, showing the camera off with his other hand as if it were a prize on a game show and he the sultry hostess.

“One of my sponsors sent her over. And the amount of memory on this thing is just insane! Like it’s almost unnecessary-”

The change room door creaked open as Celestino stuck his head in.

“Phichit! It’s press time!”

“-who even needs 1TB of space on a camera? That’s just unheard off.” Phichit continued to ramble. “And they even sent me extra SD cards!”

“Phichit!”

“They also sent this amazing wind up portable charger, like really, it’s so handy and I don’t even have to use it for very long before I get a full charge!”

“PHICHIT!”

“Ok Ciao Ciao!”

The coach nodded and greeted Victor and Yuuri as he gestured for his student to follow. Phichit started toward the door, turning around to wish the two good luck. The change room was silent again once the door pressed closed. Victor and Yuuri smiled at each other, exchanging gentle glances as they began to arrange their things.

“Crap.”

Yuuri broke the silence as Victor turned to face him.

“What is it, my love?”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“I forgot to tell him to delete the recording.”

\-- 

After they finished changing, Victor and Yuuri found a quiet hallway to stretch and warm up before they made for the rink. The two arrived rinkside to an erratic Yakov doing what Yuri claimed he did best: shout at his skaters. Yuuri jumped as soon as they entered the double doors into the cold of the rink to the sound of one of the coach’s famous bellows. He’d thought he would’ve been used to it by then, the shouts almost as familiar as Makkachin’s bark.

“GEORGI YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK OVER HERE!”

A weeping Georgi sped through Victor and Yuuri, his heavy eyeshadow smeared and mascara streaming down his face with his tears. 

“BUT ANYA IS OVER THERE!”

Victor hopped out of the way gracefully, waving as his favourite coach stalked toward the two. He almost felt sorry for his rinkmate, seeing the angry blotches of red that dotted his coach’s face.

“GEORGI THAT’S ENOUGH.”

“ANYAAAAAA!”

The shouting only increased in volume as Yakov approached the two. For a moment they were convinced he was going to stop and reprimand the two for their near tardiness, but he seemed to decide against it in favour of pursuing the more unstable of his students.

Yuuri took several deep breaths to calm himself, focusing on the feeling of his lover’s hand rubbing slow circles on his back. 

“I miss Makkachin.” Yuuri supplied as the two found a bench close to the rest of their rinkmates.

“Me too, but look how much fun he’s having.”

Victor slipped his hand into Yuuri’s as he fished for his phone in his pocket with the other. He selected the photo app and scrolled through until he landed on a particular file. He turned the phone to face Yuuri, his heart melting at the chuckle that escaped the young man’s voice once he laid eyes on the photo.

The photo Nikolai Plisetsky had sent was a good attempt at a selfie - in the foreground lay half of the old man’s gruff smiling face while an energetic Makkachin chased an exasperated Potya in the background. A quarter of the photo was covered by the old man’s thumb. It was blurry by all standards but spoke leaps and bounds for Nikolai’s phone skills. Yuri had made it his goal during the off season to teach his grandpa how to use a mobile device. Though the teen explained it was important for the man to understand how to use modern technology, everybody knew that he really just wanted to video chat his grandpa when he was gone.

The kind old man had offered to watch over Makkachin while Victor and Yuuri were away for competitions, seeing as he already had Yuri’s cat to watch over. He admitted, while Yuri wasn’t listening, that he preferred dogs over cats due to their loyalty and sense of respect. Yuuri made a mental note to buy Nikolai a souvenir before they returned home.

Yuuri stretched and tightened his skates in silence. After a few stretches and fixing his own skates, Victor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled before wandering off to greet their fellow competitors. He returned shortly, taking the seat beside Yuuri and lacing their hands together. Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s hand as a woman’s voice on the PA system announced it was time for warm-up.

“Ready?”

He gazed up at his coach and lover’s eyes, then at the ring on his finger as he stood from the bench with a determined smile.

“I’m ready.”

\--

The programs went by quickly. Victor astounded the crowd with a heart-wrenching skate to music from the Swan Lake. He had mentioned to Yuuri that he felt a connection with the protagonist. Odette transformed into a swan and he transformed by the pressures and expectations of his fame. Though Victor had the support of people who cared about him, he did not feel like himself again until his prince came along to break the curse. Victor ended the program with an elegant curtsy in Yuuri’s direction as a gesture to his prince.

Yakov raised his arms in triumph as Victor’s score appeared on the screen - a new personal best surpassing the score he set years before. Victor flashed a camera-worthy smile as applause filled the rink. Yuuri glanced up at the man as he made his way to the gate into the rink, blushing when he caught the private smile Victor sent him. 

Yuuri took a deep breath once he established himself at the center of the stage, slowly raising his arms as the first notes began. There were no dry eyes in the stadium by the time he completed his program. He bared his heart to the world as he skated to an original composition by the same musician that composed Yuri on Ice. They had spent many nights video chatting and exchanged many an email to work on the piece - he wanted it to be perfect. And perfect it was. The audience was overcome by the pure joy Yuuri expressed - every kiss, laugh, every heartache and every smile. Tears ran freely over Yuuri’s cheeks by the time he struck his final pose at the center of the rink, having completely engrossed himself in the program. His chest rose and lowered as the quiet of the rink was shattered by an eruption of cheering. After making a quick circuit around the rink to wave to the audience, Yuuri skated toward the gate and was greeted by the sight of his lover and coach waiting for him with outstretched arms. 

Eyes puffy from the emotional performance, Victor sniffled as he held the young man in his arms. The two walked to the kiss and cry hand in hand. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as his score was announced - he had surpassed Victor’s score! His coach threw his hands into the air, his heart alight with pride. 

“Yuuri! You did it!”

Yuuri stared at Victor in shock as he took in the words. There was very little doubt that Yuuri would take home the gold. His smile grew as the realization sunk in. Without a moment’s notice, Victor hummed in surprise as Yuuri pulled him into a kiss. 

“Thank you for everything Victor.” Yuuri spoke against Victor’s lips as their eyes met.

The audience responded in awe at the display. The two left the kiss and cry hand in hand as the announcer indicated it was Yuri’s turn to skate. Yakov, from his place beside the teen at the gate of the rink, nodded at the two as Yuuri lead them toward the double doors of the rink. Victor nodded back. Yuuri often excused himself after his programs, overcome with emotion and coming down from the nerves.

They made for the change room - the hallway was already quiet but didn’t feel private enough. As soon as they cleared the door, Victor felt a familiar weight against his chest as Yuuri buried into his embrace. 

“Thank you thank you.” The young man whimpered into Victor’s chest as his costume dampened with the young man’s tears.

Victor slowly walked them backwards, sitting down on a bench and shifting Yuuri to a comfortable position on his lap. He whispered comforting words with his lips against the young man’s forehead as he slowly rocked the two. 

“You were wonderful, my love.”

Victor felt Yuuri’s breathing slowing down.

“I felt so much joy in your program. Everyone did.”

Yuuri smiled as their eyes met, now both puffy and swollen.

“It was for you, you know. I wanted to show everyone how I feel when I’m with you.”

 _And how I want to make you feel every day for the rest of your life,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he turned the ring in his hand.

Victor’s lips brushed against the young man’s forehead as his voice cracked with emotion. “I feel the same, Yuuri.”

They remained locked in the other’s embrace for another minute. They decided to return to the rink after Yuuri switched to his glasses and both men into their comfortable sneakers. Yuuri felt bad that they had missed Yuri’s skate, but acknowledged it was a better alternative to making a whimpering fool of himself on global television. 

“At least we’ll see Chris’ performance,” Victor chided.

Yuuri glanced around the hallway as a shiver went down his spine. 

“It’s so... quiet.”

The air was eerily stale. The hallways were empty as they made the short trip back to the rink. Victor felt Yuuri’s hand flinch in his own. They were ten meters from the rink doors but heard only silence. Yuuri and Victor had seen Chris perform the program several times during the qualifying tournaments - the composition was by no means quiet. He let the thought pass as he placed his hand on one of the door handles.

The squeak of the double doors echoed through the near silent ice rink. The music had been stopped, Christophe frozen in an uncomfortable pose at the center of the rink. The two looked around and took in the expressions of shock and confusion plastered on the faces of the audience and the people rinkside. A wet crunching sound echoed along the walls of the stadium.

“What in the world-”

The words slipped from Yuuri’s mouth as his eyes followed the direction everyone was so fixated on. A deranged woman, or creature rather, splayed her limbs violently around one of the judges. Her brown hair was matted and tangled haphazardly over her face. Under the harsh light, her skin was a murky light grey, veiny and pale. Some camera person had the thought to zoom in on her face - her unfocused eyes glazed over dead and white not unlike that of a dead animal long since its capture. Dried red tear stains covered her cheeks. The wet crunching continued as all eyes turned to the sight. 

Victor felt his stomach churn as the close up revealed the source of the sound. The judge’s face quivered in pain and fear as the creature gnawed on chunks of flesh ripped from his neck. Her face was wetted by squirts of blood, teeth caked in pieces of skin.

Christophe stood frozen at the center of the rink, front and center to the spectacle at the judge’s table. A familiar shiver ran down his spine as he felt the pressure building in his body unwind to the horrific sight in front of him. He didn’t know it was possible to cum in fear until that moment.

“Victor.”

Victor’s attention was pulled from the grotesque sight by the feeling of Yuuri’s tight grip on his arm. His hesitant blue eyes met Yuuri’s, barely hearing the words escaping Yuuri’s throat.

“We have to go. Now.”

His last word was muffled by the crowd seeming to awaken by the resounding crack of a vertebrae. The crowd erupted in a frenzy as confusion gave way to panic and fear. Victor froze as he watched people running for the exit, only for more of the creatures to appear. He watched the crowds near the exits go from shoving to full blown stampeding. Over the din, he swore he heard a child crying for their mother. Victor felt a forceful pull on his arm as he watched a young woman exiting with the frenzied crowd get pushed over the ledge into the grasp of one of the creatures.

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted over the screams.

“Please love, we have to go.”

Victor barely registered his own nod as he allowed himself to be pulled into the hallway by his lover. The hallway that was desolate and silent just moments before was a picture of chaos. The walls were smeared with red, litter and debris scattered the floor in disarray, signs of struggle evident in every direction. The body of a uniformed rink attendant slumped against the wall to their left. Victor couldn’t help himself from staring as Yuuri looked around for a possible escape route. The attendant was missing several pieces of flesh, half their skull crushed by a fallen trolley.

“Victor, listen to me. Victor?”

He didn’t realize Yuuri was shaking his arm and speaking until the man placed his hands on both sides of Victor’s face forcing him to look away from the body.

“Just don’t look, ok?”

Victor nodded vigorously as Yuuri released his hold to pick two metal rods from the ground.

“We need to get out of here.”

Yuuri lead the way as they weaved from hallway to hallway in search of an exit. The two jumped back in surprise as they rounded a corner. Yuuri pushed Victor back with his arm as one of the creatures approached them slowly. 

“Get back!” A warning rang before a security guard tackled the creature against the wall. Victor’s eyes widened as he studied the thing. It was one of the rink staff, name tag obscured by dried blood from the bite mark on its neck. Its dead eyes stared in no particular direction, red tear stains cracked against wrinkled cheeks. The muscular man struggled against its arms, veins protruding from the greyed skin. A ghoulish croak, almost like clicking, escaped its throat.

“Die you son of a bitch!” The man shouted as he drew a handgun from his belt and shot directly into its chest.

The man’s eyes widened as the creature continued its assault, unharmed by the shot. He fired twice more before the creature slipped from his grip, sinking its teeth into the flesh of his arm. Shots rang from across the hall with one bullet flying straight through the thing’s head. It slumped against the man’s body.

“Smith!” The other security guard shouted as he ran towards the three from the other end of the hall. 

Victor and Yuuri crouched beside the injured man as he writhed in pain. Yuuri rolled the creature off the man as Victor studied the bite. The area around the wound grew pale against the man’s dark skin, the bite mark red and angry. With shaking hands, Victor pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and pressed the soft cloth against the wound. 

“I-It won’t stop bleeding.” Victor’s hands shook as the handkerchief became damp with blood. 

The man attempted to speak, but he only made gurgling sounds before coughing blood onto the collar of his uniform. 

“I’ve got him.”

The other security guard crouched beside the three, ripping a piece of his sleeve to use as a makeshift bandage. Red tears began to trickle from the injured man’s eyes. Victor watched as the man’s irises gradually became paler.

“You two, get the hell out of here.” 

The man ordered as Yuuri nodded and stood pulling Victor with him. The man spoke over Smith’s grunts.

“You’re going to be just fine Smith. You hear me?” 

They turned a corner, the two men out of sight. Victor felt his vision blurring as Yuuri halted them to a stop. The young man sifted through a pile of scattered material.

“We’re going to need these,” Yuuri stated as he shoved a light metal pole into Victor’s hand, a matching one in his own.

The metal poles appeared to have been some sort of construction debris turned useless by the sharp jagged end on each piece.

Yuuri was surprised by Victor’s hold on his arm as he attempted to move. Victor’s eyes held an unreadable expression as he spoke clearly and quietly.

“You have to get them in the head.”

“Ok.” Yuuri nodded as he slipped his hand into Victor’s, squeezing it once.

He took a steady breath as they continued their way through the hall. 

“We’re almost there.” Yuuri spoke as they approached a door with the ever hopeful red glow of an exit sign hanging above it.

A clicking sound caught Yuuri’s attention from the corner just before the exit as he turned to its source. Victor felt the young man’s grip on his hand loosen as recognition struck him.

“Morooka-san…”

The thing limped as it neared the young man. His ankle appeared to have snapped in two, his shoulder popped forward, and his back bent unnaturally - it was clear he was a casualty of the violent stampede of people exiting the rink. The off-white fur of his signature green jacket was stained red. The creature lurched forward, its body swaying irregularly by the imbalance of its bent appendages.

Yuuri’s eyes filled with unshed tears as he released his hand from Victor’s. The announcer had been good to him throughout his career. Though Morooka was known for being one of the most eccentric sports broadcasters in Japan, he was well-liked by athletes and fans alike. In the early days of his career, Yuuri remembered how awkward and stuttery he would become when faced with an interview. Morooka had been nothing but kind to the young skater, joking with him and always giving him another chance.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” Victor whispered.

Knuckles whitened as Yuuri gripped the metal rod with both hands. He whispered a quiet prayer for Morooka as he placed his feet shoulder width apart. 

Victor’s breath hitched as Yuuri began to walk towards the thing. 

“He’s… it’s not human anymore.” Yuuri muttered.

He picked up speed as the gap between the two closed.

“It’s not human!” Yuuri cried as he swung the rod across its face, a crack resounding through the hallways. 

Blood splattered across Yuuri’s left cheek as the body crumpled to the floor. Victor, both horrified and astounded by the feat, could no longer still the churning of his stomach as he leaned against the wall and vomited onto the floor. Wiping the blood from his cheek with a sleeve, Yuuri walked back to his lover who gazed up at him in pain. A sense of urgency overtook Yuuri as a creature rounded the corner behind his lover.

“Victor!” He cried as the man turned to the touch on his arm.

Neither men were able to react as a butcher’s knife flew past Yuuri’s shoulder, landing straight through the creature’s skull. Yuuri caught Victor in his arms as the thing fell to the floor, turning to thank whoever came to their aid.

“God, you two are lucky.”

Yuuri smiled up at the man looming above them, hip cocked out seductively to showcase the impressive display of knives that swung on the belt around the man’s slender waist.

“Chris!”

The blonde helped pull Victor to his feet as he gazed down at the bloodied pole in Yuuri’s grasp and back to the corpse down the hall. 

“Looks like you two haven’t had it easy.”

“I could say the same for you.”

Yuuri gestured to the grisly hunting knife Chris balanced in his right hand. The man casually flicked a piece of flesh of the blade’s edge, taking in the sight of his best friend.

“Is he ok?”

Victor fell onto both men’s shoulders as his stomach threatened to empty once more. Yuuri rubbed his lover’s back as the convulsing calmed. Victor attempted to stand on his own as Chris slipped from his hold to extract the butcher’s knife from its latest victim.

“He will be as soon as we get him out of here.”

The three stood behind the exit doors with Victor watching the hall behind them. Chris and Yuuri quickly exchanged information and formed a quick plan. Yuuri took Victor’s face in his hands, gently pressing their foreheads together. 

“Whatever happens, stay close to me.” Yuuri spoke gently as he gazed into Victor’s frightened eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on the man’s forehead before the three prepared themselves for what awaited them behind the doors. 

Blinding sunlight shone across their faces as the doors opened with a creak. The parking lot was just about as bad as inside the stadium. Creatures riddled the lot, shattered glass from crashed vehicles scattered over the asphalt. Chris and Yuuri jogged in front with their weapons readied to attack only those that came too close. Victor was tasked with guarding the rear, though the two men had an unspoken agreement that he needed be protected in his state. The air filled with the sound of huffing, slicing and whacking as they made their way through the lot.

“Oh shit!” Chris cursed as a tour bus pouring with the undead swerved through the lot.

The three ran from the bus’s course and managed to avoid its explosive crash against the back entrance of the building, though they knew that was far from the worst part. An unsteady stream of flaming creatures emerged from the vehicle, unhindered by the fire consuming their flesh. The sound of the crash only drew more in from all sides.

“This way!” Yuuri pointed towards an opening in the lines surrounding them.

Chris lead the way, gracefully weaving past a creature’s grasp and solidly sticking a knife upward through its neck into its skull. 

“Hurry!” 

Yuuri felt resistance against his pull on Victor’s arm. The man’s metal rod was lowered, his gaze fixated on a little girl staggering towards them in the crowd. 

_A kid?_

“Victor please.”

“Boys, we don’t have much time!” Chris called as the gap in the crowd grew smaller. 

The pink bow in the creature’s brown hair was drenched in blood, the red tears on her face not yet dry. 

_She must have just turned._

“Please Victor, we have to go.”

Yuuri turned the young man’s face toward his own as desperation seeped into his voice.

“They’re closing in!” 

“Please, please, Victor.” Yuuri whimpered. “I can’t do this without you.”

Victor was awoken from his stupor as hot tears spilled from Yuuri’s eyes. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hand. The two quickly joined Chris who was busy holding off the creatures. It appeared they had lost their chance to escape, the gap having closed as soon as it had opened. Victor felt the cool metal pressed against his skin as he joined the two almost back to back, fighting the monsters closing in on the trio. He was surprised by the ease at which the creatures fell to his swings, feeling a twinge of hesitation before the inevitable crack of metal against bone.

Chris sighed in relief as the things around them began to fall one by one to the sound of gunshots. 

“Gentlemen, it appears the cavalry have arrived.”

They advanced toward the source of the gunshots as three figures reached them. Otabek jumped past Chris in a black blur as he attacked the creature behind the man with a long crowbar.

“Thanks.” Chris winked, Otabek nodding silently in response.

Yuuri felt a familiar form press against his back.

“You guys holding up ok?” Phichit’s cheerful voice rang clear.

Yuuri spared a moment to glance at his best friend swing a wooden dowel at one of the things. He was slightly perturbed by the expression of mirth on his friend’s face.

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Yuuri replied, “We’re doing better now that you’re here.”

Victor flinched at the sound of gunshot and the crumple of a body behind him.

“You’re fucking welcome.” Yuri muttered as he reloaded his handgun.

The six wasted no time in leaving the parking lot. The smoke and occasional explosion emanating from the crashed tour bus attracted more and more of the creatures. They had been jogging for more than ten minutes by then, increasing their distance from the rink as per Otabek’s diagnosis. The young man was right, the further they got from the rink the less of those things they saw. They had made their way into a residential area. Well kept condos and apartments surrounded in hedges and tall trees lined the quiet street. 

“Does anyone know where the fuck we’re going?” Yuri spoke between breaths.

“Don’t worry,” Phichit smiled. “I know a place.”


	2. The Apartment pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri chuckled. 
> 
> “If I had known it was the end of the world, I would’ve slept in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday y'all! 
> 
> GG

The late afternoon sky grew dark as the six men arrived at the tall apartment complex. It was new by the looks of it - it had a sleek modern design blending wooden accents with wide spans of windows and balconies jutting off each unit in a geometric pattern. Phichit typed the passcode into the door to buzz them into the staircase. They silently made their way up the stairs to the tenth floor. Their trip to the building had been uneventful. Other than the occasional creature they would slip past, the streets were devoid of life.

The six cautiously slipped into the narrow hallway with weapons readied. After walking to the correct unit, Phichit opened his phone to find the passcode and quickly entered it.

“Got it!” The young man smiled as the door unlocked.

The skaters poured into the unit, Yuri quietly shutting the door behind them. Chris and Otabek exchanged a nod as they checked each room on the right side of the unit, Phichit and Yuuri following suit to the left. Yuri waited at the front, one hand resting on his holster and the other supporting a sickly Victor. The group had to stop several times on the way to the building for the man to catch his breath, each stop taking longer than the last.

“All clear!” Otabek’s low voice sounded from the right.

“Same here!” Phichit called back.

Yuri and Victor walked into the main area of the unit. It was a family sized apartment. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a laundry room to the right. On the left side were the master bedroom and bathroom, a walk in closet and another bedroom. The main area was made up of the kitchen and the living room.

Yuri slowly extracted Victor from his shoulder and onto the nearest sofa. Victor bounced on the cushion with a huff, placing a hand on his forehead only to find it drenched in sweat. Noticing the man’s plight, Yuri stalked to the kitchen and returned with a damp towel. He lightly dabbed the cloth onto Victor’s forehead to which was met with a weak smile.

“How do you know this place again?” Yuuri asked as he and Phichit made their way back to the main area.

“Remember Rory from Wayne State?”

“Who?”

“Come on, you know him. Tall, dark and handsome Rory? He had the biggest crush on you, remember?” Phichit waved his arms wildly as if it would help his cause.

Yuuri scratched his cheek with a sigh, “I kind of feel sorry I don’t remember him then.”

“Don’t be,” Phichit wrapped an arm around his best friend. “He’s pretty happy now with a girlfriend and everything.”

The two entered the living year to the sight of Yuri gently wiping sweat off Victor’s brow. Though Yuuri hurt for his lover, it warmed his heart to see Yuri care for him. Yuuri made to approach the two, but was reassured when Yuri gave him a knowing glance communicating he had Victor under control. Otabek had set his crowbar down against the wall and made for the kitchen to make some tea, Chris admiring the simple decor of the apartment.

“Your friend Rory sure has good taste.” Chris whistled as he set down a vase. “This is his place, you said?”

“Yeah, Rory, his girlfriend, two siblings and mom live here.” Phichit set his wooden dowel down gently and slumped dramatically over one of the armchairs. “Really nice dude - he gave me the passcode to the building and the unit in case I needed a place to crash. The whole family is on vacation in Hawaii though.”

“You were right to call him tall dark and handsome.” Chris smirked as he gazed at the family photo on the bookshelf.

Chris took the frame in his hands, chuckling at the sight of Rory’s Japanese girlfriend tucked in his arm, his mom, sister and brother posing in the foreground with Mount Fuji in the back. 

“Looks like he has a type too.”

He promptly handed the photo to Phichit who shot out of the armchair so quickly he almost bumped heads with Chris in the process.

“Yuuri!” He briskly crossed the distance from the living room to the kitchen, shoving the photo at his best friend’s face. 

The young man leapt in surprise, dropping the box of crackers he had obtained from the pantry. 

“Geez, Phichit!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Phichit laughed as he retrieved the surprisingly intact box from the floor. 

He placed the photo in Yuuri’s hands, pointing at the young man in the background.

“Ohh! It’s Rory from pole dancing club!”

Chris lowered his eyes at Victor, “Did I just hear what I think I heard?”

Yuri leapt back in surprise as Victor immediately rose from the couch, racing to the bathroom with a hand clamped over his mouth. Chris shook his head with a sigh. 

“I’ve gotta say, that’s not the reaction I was hoping for.”

Yuuri put the photo down on the kitchen counter to go to his lover but was stopped by Chris’ polite nod.

“I’ve got him.”

The skater cringed, almost regretting his decision as he drew closer to the bathroom, the sour smell of vomit hanging heavily in the air.

“I’m surprised you have anything left to throw up,” Chris leaned against the open door, staring down at his pitiful best friend from his seat on the bathroom floor.

Victor dry heaved into the toilet a few more times for good measure before flushing and leaning his back against the wall.

“How’s it going babe?”

Chris knelt beside the man, wiping the saliva from his chin with a face towel. Victor’s complexion was paler than usual, his forehead glistening with sweat.

“Honestly, not too good.”

“Well that’s an understatement,” Chris scoffed as he sat on the floor beside his friend. “You look like shit.”

Victor’s laughter was quickly overtaken by a cough.

“Duly noted.”

“Now, let’s get this off you, shall we?” Chris patted the man’s arm as he made to remove the man’s jacket.

Victor obliged as Chris peeled the sweaty jacket from his arms, shivering in his free skate costume. 

“Chris?” Victor’s blue eyes met verdant green. “Do you think… do you think I’m turning into one of those things?”

Chris’ brow shot up in surprise.

“You, turning?” He slid a towel from its hanger to drape around Victor’s shoulders. “Nah, you look pretty bad but not _that_ bad. Besides, if you were going to turn you would’ve done so by now.” 

Chris winked as he gently poked Victor’s forehead.

“Plus, wouldn’t I have stuck a knife through your skull by now?”

“That’s reassuring,” Victor managed to smile.

With a gentle nudge to his arm, Victor leaned against the young man for several minutes as he focused on his breathing. Chris was pleased to note the colour returning to the man’s cheeks. He helped Victor stand and gain his balance over the sink as he washed his face and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before returning to the living room. 

Someone had the right mind to turn off most of the lights in the apartment, shutting the blinds to avoid detection. An armchair prevented light from escaping from the window with the blinds pulled up ever so slightly so they still had a view of the street. From the small crack, they could see that the sun had already set. The four skaters were sat around the coffee table sipping tea and nibbling on crackers. Though it was clear they were tired by the day’s events, no one was in the mood to eat anything heavy. Victor thanked Phichit as he rose from his seat beside Yuuri and made for the armchair. The four resumed their conversation while Chris got settled in the armchair opposite Otabek and Yuri’s couch.

“Where were you all when it happened?” Yuuri asked as he slid a mug of tea into Victor’s hand.

“Well, I was in the hallway with Beka after my shit show of a program,” Yuri threw his hands into the air. “Like GOD my cat would have skated better with knives taped to her paws, fucking growth spurts my ass.” 

Chris chuckled taking a sip of his tea. “I saw that! You would’ve been lucky to place fifth.”

“Hey fuck you!” Yuri shouted throwing a cracker at his offender. “Who asked you anyway?” 

A low laugh escaped Otabek’s throat as he watched the cracker bounce off Chris’ chest. He placed his hand on Yuri’s back in a comforting gesture only for the teen to elbow him in the gut.

“Aww fuck you too!”

“Hey!” Phichit called as he pulled his new camcorder, Ammy, from his pocket. “I might have recorded some of it if you guys want to watch!”

Yuri chucked a cracker at the young man, Phichit shielding the device just as the cracker broke into pieces against the back of his hand.

“Ow!” Phichit yelped at the small sharp crumbs.

The skaters laughed as Otabek delivered a light smack to the back of Yuri’s head.

“Shit, what the hell Beka!” Yuri cursed as he held his head reflexively.

“Don’t waste food Yura.”

The skaters laughed as Otabek quickly became the target of Yuri’s cracker assault. Yuuri slipped his hand into Victor’s, thankful for the smile that creeped onto the man’s face. He was already looking much better, colour had returned to his cheeks and the hopeless look in his eyes nowhere to be seen. 

Phichit cleared his throat.

“I was rinkside with Ciao Ciao when it happened. He was getting me ready to skate next when that _thing_ , whatever it was, appeared from behind the judges’ table.” 

“And what of Celestino?” Yuuri glanced up at his friend, disappointed when he shook his head in response.

“Didn’t make it.” Phichit whispered.

Otabek and Yuri exchanged a look before Otabek spoke.

“That’s when we found him.” 

Phichit smiled as he felt the comforting weight of Yuuri’s hand atop his own. 

“Well,” Chris shifted in his seat, crossing his legs as he began to speak. “I’m sure you all know where I was when it happened.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Yuri sneered as he stretched his legs on the couch leaning his back against Otabek. “And you fucking creamed yourself too. Saw it all on the screens.”

Otabek cleared his throat in an attempt to censor the teen. 

“Fear can be a powerful aphrodisiac,” Chris supplied as Otabek stood from the couch, Yuri losing his balance and hitting his head on the armrest with a smack.

“Hey!”

Otabek returned to the kitchen to boil water as Chris continued.

“I managed to get rinkside and change out of my skates before I made it to the hallway. It was just madness.” Chris leaned his head into his hand in thought.

“Where did you find those?” Yuuri pointed to the belt full of knives that hung precariously from the corner of a bookshelf.

“The belt I found with a pile of tools in a closet, and the knives I took from a catering cart. And this,” Chris gracefully slipped a knife from out of nowhere. “This is my sweet lady Eve.” 

Phichit careened at the sight of the stainless steel hunting knife. Light reflected elegantly off its unblemished blade, red accents painted onto the handle resembling flames.

“Let me see that shit.” 

Chris slipped the blade into Yuri’s hand as he received it with two hands.

“This,” The teen held the knife at different angles, his eyes widening in amazement. “This is art.”

Yuuri looked to Victor with worry on his face as he felt the quivering of the young man’s hand in his own, relieved when he saw Victor was only trying to suppress his laughter.

“That has got to be the first sentence you’ve gone without swearing.” Victor smiled at the teen.

“You’re a jackass.”

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Victor’s laugh. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had last heard the sound.

 _God, I missed your laugh,_ Yuuri thought to himself.

“You know it’s true Yurio!”

Yuuri watched affectionately as the two argued back and forth. Yuri threw cracker shuriken at the man, Victor dodging the pieces with his amazing reflexes. Victor threw himself dramatically into Yuuri’s lap after a direct hit to the chest.

“Oh Yuuri, my sun! I’m hit!” 

Yuuri gazed down into Victor’s blue eyes feeling so much love for the man. Yuuri’s smile widened as he felt the young man’s hand on his arm. Yuuri thoughtfully caressed his lovers cheek, loving the way the gold of his ring looked against Victor’s fair skin. Yuuri leaned down to place a kiss on Victor’s lips, relishing in the softness of them.

Chris whistled as the two held the kiss for several moments longer. 

“Hey,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s lips.

“Hi,” Victor smiled as he met the young man’s lips with his own.

Yuuri laughed at the feeling of a cracker bounce off his head.

“Get a fucking room!”

The young man lifted his head, slightly suspicious by how quiet his best friend had grown. He was usually the first to spur the two on, only for Yuuri to run away in embarrassment. 

“PHICHIT!”

Yuuri shouted as his eyes met with the lens of Phichit’s camcorder. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the conversation, and it was clear why. Yuuri was just surprised it had taken him so long to notice.

“Would you put that away!” Yuuri swatted the camera out of his face, his best friend dodging every movement before finally focusing on someone else.

Movement outside the window behind Phichit’s armchair caught Yuuri’s attention. The lightposts cast long dark shadows on the sparsely lit street. He watched as a lone creature limped down the street, its body jerking forward. It was wearing the uniform of a rink attendant. Otabek returned with more hot water, taking notice of Yuuri’s attention to the road. The rest of the men followed Otabek and Yuuri’s gaze, the remnants of their laughter giving way to a cold silence as the skaters watched the creature stagger down the road until it disappeared into the darkness. 

“Where did those things come from?” Yuri’s voice broke the silence.

“Who would know?” Chris replied as he balanced his beloved knife in one hand.

A quiet cast over the group as Otabek refilled their mugs. It felt as if their mindless chatter just minutes before had been a distraction from the horrors they all undoubtedly experienced earlier that day.

“Well,” Phichit’s cheery tone felt misplaced in the stagnant air, his hand snug in the handle of his camcorder. “We may not know where they’re from, but what do we know about them so far?”

“Beka and I saw one turn. It was disgusting.” Yuri’s shoulders relaxed as his best friend slung an arm around them. 

“The poor sucker got bit in the neck, so I’m guessing whatever it is spread through him fast. His skin turned this light grey, and really veiny too. And his eyes,” Yuri shuddered. “They were white and dead, like he wasn’t even looking at anything. He coughed up a shit ton of blood, and he cried it too.”

Otabek placed a hand on the teen’s knee, giving a look that said it was ok for him to stop. Yuri shook his head as he continued.

“It probably took less than a minute for him to die, or at least I think he died. He stopped coughing and crying for a few seconds, but that’s when the clicking started. The sound he made was something between a croak and that sound like those cidaca, cicida-” Yuri shot a look at Yuuri. “Katsudon what are those called?”

“Cicadas?”

“Yeah those little shits. They sounded kind of like that but worse, much worse.”

The teen shook his head at the memory of the deadly clicking echoing down the arena halls. 

“Ah,” Chris shifted in his seat as he remembered. “I’m pretty sure they’re blind. One of the cops at the rink used a flash grenade on a bunch of them. They all leapt toward the sound but weren’t bothered by the light.”

“They can smell just fine,” Otabek added.

Phichit nodded, “I saw a few people try to hide behind the backdrop of the kiss and cry. They were being perfectly quiet and were well hidden, but a few of the closer ones pounced on them anyway.”

Yuuri rubbed soothing circles on the man’s back, feeling its vibrations as he spoke.

“They only die if you get them in the head.”

The skaters nodded in agreement, each reliving the hellish moment they made the same conclusion.

Victor could almost feel the ringing in his ears after the bullet tore through the infected man’s skull, the creature finally slumping into the arms of its most recent victim. Victor shuddered, knowing his handkerchief soaked in the security guard’s blood still sat damp in the pocket of his track jacket on the floor of the bathroom. He leaned his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of lips against his hairline.

The silence was broken as Chris clapped his hands together.

“Well, thank you for sharing,” the man spoke as he stood from his seat to remove his coat.

“I don’t know about you boys,” Chris yawned into his hand. “But today’s excitement left me more than a little exhausted.”

Surely enough, Yuri’s soft snores could already be heard from his position resting on Otabek’s arm. Though his expression was indifferent, Otabek’s eyes began to flutter as the dregs of fatigue began to overcome him. Chris excused himself as he walked toward one of the bedrooms. 

Yuuri felt Victor’s weight on his arm growing heavy. He was surprised that Victor had stayed awake as long as he did. He was convinced the man would faint on their way to the apartment building. Yuuri gently shook him awake, Victor’s eyes widening quickly in fear.

“What? What is it?” Victor spoke hastily, Yuuri collecting the man in his arms.

Yuri grumbled at the sound, burying his head deeper into Otabek’s shoulder. The man crossed his arms in an attempt to get as comfortable as he could with a sleeping teen crushing him against the armrest.

“It’s ok love, we’re safe.” Yuuri whispered soothingly. “Let’s just get you to bed, shall we?”

Yuuri helped the man off the couch, surprised by his own tiredness as he felt himself sway with the motion. As they exited the living room on their way to the master bedroom, Yuuri spared a glance to his best friend.

“You ok?” He asked Phichit who sat alert in the armchair watching videos on his camcorder.

“Yeah, you?”

“Tired.” Yuuri chuckled. “If I had known it was the end of the world, I would’ve slept in. Aren’t you sleepy?”

“Ammy, Kulap and I are going to stay up a bit longer.” Phichit smiled up at his friend, affectionately patting his camcorder and wooden dowel. “Get some rest, ok?”

Yuuri returned the smile as he recognized the name Phichit had bestowed upon his weapon. Kulap was the name of the female protagonist’s best friend in his beloved King and the Skater series. Phichit always raved on his love for her clever quips and life-changing advice. Yuuri yawned, nodding to the young man as he turned himself and Victor toward the master bedroom. 

“Goodnight Phichit.”

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

The young man shut the door before getting to work stripping Victor of his clothes, knowing the man preferred to sleep naked. Victor gave little resistance as Yuuri gently removed his track pants, then his free skate costume. The man sent Yuuri sleepy smiles and winks as he gently peeled the clothing from his skin. Victor crawled into bed once he was freed of the clothes, his soft snores quickly filling the room. Though it felt ridiculous given their circumstances, Yuuri picked Victor’s costume from its place on the carpet and hung it in the closet before removing his own clothes. He promptly turned off the light and slipped into bed.

Pulling the covers over Victor and himself, Yuuri hummed, pleased as a sleeping Victor instinctually moved toward his warmth to bury himself in Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri slipped in and out of consciousness as he was hit by the full force of his exhaustion. Memories of their day flashed through his mind - the GPF, the creatures, the apartment. He felt his eyes fill with tears relieved that they had survived the day and found a place to stay with companions but mournful of all they had lost. 

_I don’t know how many times I almost lost you today._

Hot tears rolled down the side of Yuuri’s face as he pulled Victor further into his chest.

_And I don’t know what I’d do without you._

The thoughts seemed to melt into nothingness as Yuuri focused on the feeling of the cool metal of Victor’s ring grazing his skin.

“I love you Victor,” Yuuri whimpered softly.

“Mmm I love you too Yuuri.” 

The unconscious Victor’s muffled reply warmed Yuuri’s heart as he allowed his eyelids to close at last.


	3. The Apartment pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now,” Chris looked at Victor and Otabek through his framed fingers. “Let’s dress you two for the apocalypse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! 
> 
> GG

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun gently filtered into the room. He rolled to his side, Victor already awake and sitting up with two pillows supporting his back. Yuuri sighed sleepily as he observed his lover. Victor’s delicate platinum locks were shifted to to the right from having slept on his side, the defined muscles of his arm relaxed. His blue eyes were deep in thought as he studied the sun’s golden reflection off his ring. The blanket tucked under his arm, Yuuri blushed as he gazed at Victor’s exposed chest.

 _He looks so peaceful,_ Yuuri smiled to himself, enjoying his lover’s relaxed expression.

Noticing Yuuri’s warm gaze, a smile crept onto Victor’s face as he turned to face the man.

“Good morning Victor,” Yuuri sighed.

The bed creaked as Victor positioned himself over his lover. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s warmth, adjusting the blanket to cover them both. Their hands intertwined, Yuuri relished in the way they fit perfectly together.

Placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips, Victor smiled, “Good morning gorgeous.”

Yuuri chuckled as Victor deepened the kiss, neither caring for their morning breath. Yuuri’s fingers made their way into his lover’s hair, pulling him further into himself until their bodies were slotted together. Victor pulled away from the kiss for air as the heavy scent of frying food seeped into the bedroom.

Yuuri whispered against his lover’s lips as he attempted to roll himself from the man’s grasp. “We should probably get up.” 

“I’m up.” Victor chuckled as he held the man gently in place. 

“You’re insatiable,” Yuuri pulled the man back into his arms, adjusting the blanket once more.

“And you love me for it.” Victor stared into his lover’s eyes, loving how easy it was to lose himself in those beautiful brown orbs. 

“I do.” Yuuri smiled as Victor closed the distance between them.

Their lips melted against the other as the door creaked open.

“And here we have the master bedroom where-” Phichit strolled into the room with his camcorder in hand. “AH!”

Victor lifted himself from his position above Yuuri, turning his head toward the door. 

“Morning Phichit.” Victor smiled.

“Mornin’ Victor.” Phichit greeted as he made to close the door. “Sorry guys! Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re not interrupting anything!” Yuuri tilted his head up from the pillow, warmth flooding to his cheeks.

“Well, he kind of was.” Victor sneered.

“Guess I’ll leave you to it!” Phichit sang as he shut the door quietly.

“PHICHIT!”

“Well, that was fun!” Phichit sang to his camcorder as he walked into the living area with a hop in his step. 

He continued his way around the living area, recording the activities of his fellow skaters. 

“Yum!” Phichit spoke as he walked past Otabek in the kitchen.

Otabek hummed a traditional Kazakh song as he expertly whisked eggs into the frying pan then took a moment to check on the bacon and sausages broiling in the oven. 

“Very nice,” Phichit smiled, Chris winking in response, as he took a video of the dining table.

Ceramic gently clacked onto the table as Chris made his way around arranging the plates and utensils. The man spared no effort, carefully laying the utensils on top of towels he had found in the pantry.

Yuri sat cross-legged on the sofa as he busied himself cleaning his gun. 

“Kitten’s got bite!” Phichit exclaimed as he pointed the camera toward the focused teen.

He had taken the weapon apart with practiced skill, the pieces lay across the table in an organized fashion. Yuri’s stomach growled low as he finished polishing the barrel with a soft cloth. Otabek had made it very clear there would be no breakfast until everyone was seated.

“Are they seriously still asleep?!” The teen grumbled as he made his way to the table. 

“No, they’re awake.” Phichit replied, wiggling his eyebrows. “They just need a moment.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Adult things, kiddo.” Chris smirked, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Chris chuckled as he watched a distinguished blush spread over the Yuri’s face. “Fucking disgusting.”

Victor and Yuuri emerged from the master bedroom minutes later wearing home clothes they had borrowed from Rory’s walk-in closet. 

“About damn time!” Yuri smacked his hands against the table. Chris frowned as the utensils nearest the boy hopped from the table, landing at odd angles.

“It smells great in here,” Victor hummed as he pulled up a chair. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Bacon, sausage, eggs and toast.” Otabek called from the kitchen as he removed the pan from the oven.

Victor smiled as Yuuri pulled up the seat beside him. The clothes fit Victor just fine, but were slightly oversized on Yuuri. Chris whistled as he followed his best friend’s stare to the fresh hickey on Yuuri’s collarbone that revealed itself whenever the shirt dipped low enough. 

“I hope Rory doesn’t mind us borrowing these.” Yuuri spoke to Phichit, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he ignored his lover’s disappointed huff.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Phichit patted his best friend’s shoulder as he took his seat beside Yuuri. “In light of our circumstances.”

Yuri piled scrambled egg onto his plate. “If he’s even alive still.”

Yuuri choked at the words, Victor patting the man’s back as he shot Yuri a disapproving look. 

“Yura.” Otabek admonished, a yelp of pain escaping the teen’s throat as he delivered a light smack to the back of Yuri’s head. 

“What the hell Beka?!”

Chris rounded the table pouring mugs of coffee and orange juice in Yuri’s case. The teen glared at the man’s playful glance before taking a sip of the juice. The six ate in silence save for the sounds of chewing and utensils squeaking against plates. An unnerving sense of peace had settled over them - a quiet morning that felt like any other. Yuri’s words had reminded them of the horrors awaiting them outside - the same horrors their families were possibly facing wherever they were in the world. Yuuri swallowed mechanically, unable to focus on the taste or texture of the food in his mouth as he pondered the safety of his own family.

 _Hasetsu doesn’t have that many people,_ Yuuri hoped to himself. _So it’s possible that whatever’s happening skipped over them._

Victor knew that his lover was thinking of his family back in Hasetsu, his eyes gazed off into the distance in the same way they did when he was homesick. Victor couldn’t bare the thought of any of their family in harm’s way and couldn’t imagine the thoughts whizzing through Yuuri’s head. He spared a glance around the table, noticing the faraway looks on everyone’s eyes, surely pondering the fates of their loved ones. A chair creaked against the floor as Phichit stood from his seat and hopped toward the living area. 

“Let’s see what’s on TV,” Phichit spoke cheerily as he reached for the remote.

The skaters turned their attention toward the screen as three long beeps sounded.

“This is an emergency broadcast. You are advised to stay in your homes at all costs. Law enforcement is on its way. This is an emergency broadcast.”

The robotic voice repeated the message as Phichit flipped to the next channel midway, the following channel only showing the same. The young man pressed a few more buttons, making his way through the PVR.

“Huh,” Phichit turned his head. “Looks like Rory was recording a show yesterday.”

Phichit sped through the recording of the drama, playing the video at normal speed once the show was interrupted by a breaking news update. Utensils clanked onto plates as the skaters focused on the screen. The news reporter’s voice began to fill the room.

“Reportings of violent riots have broken out all over the world as a deadly virus claims millions of lives. Here’s Angela Vidal with more details.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand slip into his own as the screen switched to what was then live footage.

“This is Angela Vidal reporting live from the Vancouver General Hospital. Chaos has broken out as the hospital is filled to capacity and can not admit any more patients. The lobby is streaming with people. Local law enforcement is struggling to keep the peace as - oh wait - something is happening.” 

The reporter and cameraman made their way toward the ruckus surrounding an ambulance. They weaved through the crowd as they made their way to the vehicle. Paramedics sped past one another pushing gurneys to and fro.

“What the hell? Are you getting this?” The reporter whispered as the camera zoomed into three body bags, limbs tearing through the bags erratically. “Um uh - it appears the corpses of the infected are rising - oh shit - Pablo!”

Static enveloped the screen as the broadcast returned to the studio, the reporter at the hospital worriedly looking off the screen as the video came in and out. A blood curdling scream followed by eerie clicking. The studio reporter gripped at the papers in her hand.

“Angela?”

The camera appeared to have fallen from the camera person’s hands, the reporter on scene had fallen to the ground, crawling backward as a creature with greyed skin staggered toward him, a toe tag dragging behind it. The creature pounced before the video cut off. The screen went black.

“We appear to be experiencing some technical difficulties.” The studio reporter choked as she continued to read from the teleprompter.

“Symptoms of the deadly virus include grey skin, protruding veins, white clouded irises, bleeding from the eyes and mouth, and most importantly, a violent urge to attack the uninfected. Local law enforcement is urging citizens barricade themselves at home and stay away from anyone who has been in contact with the virus. Known modes of transmission include bites and scratches.” 

The PVR menu reappeared on the TV screen at the end of the recording. The skaters stared at the screen for a few moments, finishing their breakfast as they reflected on what they had just seen.

_What the hell is going on?_

Victor stared down at the sausage on his plate. He squished it with his fork, cheese squirting from the meat as he was reminded of blood squirting from the security guard’s arm. Placing the fork down on the table, Victor swallowed the lump in his throat before pushing the plate away.

Chris cleared his throat. “Your pal wouldn’t mind if I borrowed some clothes right?” 

“No, go right ahead.” Phichit mumbled, his mouth full of toast.

“I’ll join you,” Otabek spoke as he stood from the table.

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder as he stood from the table and made for the master bedroom with the two. Yuuri, Yuri and Phichit quietly cleared the plates from the table and started up the dishwasher. 

Yuri rolled his eyes at the flush spreading over Yuuri’s face as his shirt slipped revealing the purple mark on his collarbone. 

“S-Sorry,” Yuuri apologized.

“Lucky for us,” Phichit smiled. “Rory has a younger brother.”

 

Chris sighed in relief as the three made their way into the walk-in closet. 

“Thank god this man has style.”

“Now,” Chris looked at Victor and Otabek through his framed fingers. “Let’s dress you two for the apocalypse!”

Victor laughed as Chris effectively threw the two out of the closet and onto the bed. Though the TV recording had him on edge, he always welcomed Chris’ enthusiasm and charisma. He swallowed the taste of acid in his throat as he watched his best friend at work.

The man strutted back into the closet, turning around to shoot a wink at a stoic Otabek before poring through the articles of clothing at mach speed. Otabek was amazed by Chris’ passion in such a time of crisis. Then again, Chris _was_ the type to never leave the house underdressed, even if the house were on fire.

Victor and Otabek huffed as two jackets were quickly thrown from their hangers at the men. Otabek turned the coat in his hand, admiring the furry hood on the piece. Victor fluffed the puffy sleeves of the jacket as a shirt landed on his head, followed by a set of bottoms. The two undressed and changed quickly, Chris whistling at the sight of the two men in their completed outfits.

Victor fixed his bangs in the full sized mirror as he admired the ensemble prepared for him - a white thermal long-sleeve turtleneck over black track pants, topped with a puffy grey jacket. Otabek moved his arms back and forth to test his mobility in the outfit. Chris had thrown him a black coat with an fur-lined hood to wear over a maroon sweater and fitted grey cargo pants. Chris hummed in approval as he slipped into his own outfit - crisp blue shirt, dark washed jeans and a brown cinch-waist jacket topped with a textured grey scarf and a pair of leather gloves.

“Looks like they’re having a fashion show over there,” Phichit laughed as he set his beloved camcorder down on the dresser of the adjacent bedroom.

He dramatically burst open the closet doors, immediately going for the brightest coloured item. Yuuri smiled as his best friend handed him the clothing piece he had been eyeing from across the closet. They sifted through the hangers, Phichit supplying random anecdotes about their college years. Yuuri was grateful for his chatter knowing that without something to focus on he would likely spiral into worry. 

“Looking good there,” Phichit gave his best friend an up and down. Yuuri had chosen a white long sleeve and black track pants topped with a navy blue coat with insulating lining.

“Right back at you,” Yuuri smiled. Phichit’s outfit was as cheerful as the man himself - a bright green jacket over a pink drawstring hoodie and blue jeans.

“Fucking sucks when nothing FITS YOU.” Yuri grumbled from his position sprawled on top of the bed. 

“Why don’t you poke around and see if there’s anything you like?” Yuuri asked.

With a mumbled curse, Yuri hopped from his comfort on the bed to angrily sift through the clothes. A delighted squeal escaped his throat at the discovery of a box at the back of the closet. 

“Hell yeah!” Yuri beamed as he pulled items from the box. 

He slipped into the newly found pieces with vigor. He pulled on the fur lined leather jacket over a black fitted long sleeve and a pair of distressed jeans. Yuri popped his collar as he admired his reflection in the mirror, posing and making faces at himself.

Phichit tapped on Yuuri’s shoulder as he fought to suppress his cackles. Yuuri followed the direction his camcorder was pointed toward, writing hastily written on the side of the box: DO NOT TOUCH: Priscilla’s clothes (8th Grade). The two shared a glance, covering their mouths to muffle their laughter.

“I’m gonna go check on the guys,” Phichit snickered as he crossed the hallway into the master bedroom.

Not moment’s later, Phichit’s head popped back into the room with a excitement in his step.

“Yuuuuri,” Phichit grinned. “Remember how I said Rory had a slight obsession with Japanese culture?”

“Yeah, and?”

“You might wanna see this,” Phichit walked into the room with a sheathed sword in tow.

“Wow,” Yuuri sighed as Phichit placed the katana gently in his hands, politely stepping aside as Yuuri walked to the living room.

Yuuri unsheathed the weapon, gently following the curve of the blade with his finger.

“What do you think?” Phichit asked.

“I think,” Yuuri sliced the air in front of him, pleased. “That this is definitely not a toy.”

 

Victor walked into the kitchen towel drying his hair as Yuri and Chris pored over a map on the dining table, Yuuri sitting on the couch intently sharpening his newly acquired blade. 

“We can go around the other way in case some followed us yesterday,” Yuri drew a line on the map with his finger.

Victor approached the two, scrunching his brow at the map while he noticed the messily drawn route from the apartment back to the rink.

“Why would you want to go back there?” Victor looked to his best friend for answers.

Yuri looked at the man with a serious expression as he leaned against one foot. “I saw a duffel bag in the back of a police car at the rink.”

“And why is that important?” Victor asked as he gripped one of the chairs, water dripping from his hair.

“Because dipshit,” Yuri leaned forward. “It means we could get our hands on some real weapons.”

Strengthening his grip on the chair, Victor snapped. “And risk our lives in the process?!”

“The kid is right, Victor.” 

Victor flinched at the feeling of Chris’ hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re going to need more than torches and pitchforks if we’re going to fight the undead.”

“Who says we have to fight them!?” Victor clenched his fists indignantly. “You heard the recording! We’re supposed to barricade ourselves until law enforcement arrives.”

“But isn’t it weird we haven’t seen one police car since yesterday?” Chris raised his shoulders, gazing at the window forlorn.

“Maybe, they’re just slow!”

“There’s a police station down the street,” Chris replied coolly. “Not to mention the RCMP.”

“With all that shit going around I wouldn’t be surprised if no one’s coming for us, which is why we need the guns.” Yuri glared up at Victor.

“But-”

“Victor.”

Yuuri sheathed the blade and joined the three beside the dining table. Victor leaned into the feeling of his lover’s arm wrap around his waist.

“They’re right.” Yuuri spoke. “And I’m going with them.”

“What?!” Victor whipped his head to the side to meet his lover’s gaze. 

“There’s no guarantee that help is coming. You saw how bad the rink was and it’s probably even worse further into the city.”

Yuuri’s eyes softened as Victor grabbed his hand.

“Then I’m coming too.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Yuri replied.

“What do you mean?!” Victor spat.

“Hate to break it to you babe,” Chris supplied. “But you’re more of a danger to us than them with a weapon.”

Victor gaped as Yuri continued.

“Yeah, I saw you swinging yesterday. I’m surprised you haven’t killed Katsudon by now.”

Victor desperately looked to his lover for support, disappointed as the man shook his head.

“Sorry Victor. It’s better if we move in a small group.”

Movement from the right caught Victor’s attention, Phichit and Otabek emerging from the bedrooms carrying various backpacks and duffle bags.

“Don’t worry Victor,” Phichit smiled as he dropped the bags on the ground. “You can stay here with Otabek and I and help pack. We’ll leave when they get back.”

“Beka, your sister’s a mechanic.” Yuri asked his best friend. “She ever teach you how to hotwire a car?”

“Yeah,” Otabek smirked in response. “And then some.”

After packing light bags for the three, the skaters gathered by the door to see them off. 

“Don’t go,” Victor whimpered as he leaned into the warmth of Yuuri’s hand caressing his cheek.

“Don’t worry love. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Yuuri placed a soft kiss on Victor’s lips, pressing their foreheads together. 

Victor sighed as he fell into the man’s embrace. Otabek and Yuri shared a fist bump. After Victor finally let go of his lover, Phichit took his turn embracing Yuuri. 

Chris and Victor exchanged a glance.

“I’ll bring him back in one piece,” Chris smirked as his best friend pulled him in for a hug.

Victor felt a staggered laugh escape his throat.

“You better.”


	4. The Rink pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell Katsudon?” Yuri spat. “You can’t just run off like that!”
> 
> “The kid’s right,” Chris added. “We need to stay together.”
> 
> Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, surprised when no sound came out. He took a breath then opened and spoke again.
> 
> “T-There was a child.”
> 
> “I beg your pardon?”

“Fucking hell,” Yuri cursed under his breath as he passed the pair of binoculars to Chris.

The three men had climbed to the top of the parkade next to the rink to get a good view of the situation. None of them had thought it possible, but the arena was in worse shape than they left it. A cloud of infected, maybe thirty or so, trudged through the puddles scattered around the east entrance, a fire truck parked in front with its hose left dripping on the ground. A few infected firefighters wandered with the group. Even from afar they could see the sickly grey faces underneath their helmets. 

Yuuri coughed as the wind blew in from the direction of the rink carrying the scent of rot and burnt metal. 

“I’ve got visuals,” Chris muttered as he focused the binoculars on the black duffle bag lying closed in the back of a police car. “One of the back windows are broken - maybe somebody had the same idea.”

“Yeah, before they died.”

Yuri chortled. Yuuri scoffed, elbowing the teen as they went over their strategy.

The plan was straightforward: the three would make their way down to the arena, around the fire truck to the police car, snag the duffle, then return to the apartment. They would travel in a triangle formation, Chris in front and the two Yuri’s in the back. 

“If Phichit and Otabek are right about them being blind, we should be able to slip in and out easily.” Chris spoke as he drew a map with his gloved finger on the dusty side of a car. “We still don’t know what their range of hearing and smell is like, so let’s put down only the ones we need to.”

“No shit,” Yuri responded as he drew an X on the location of the bag.

“Now, who will test the theory?” Chris narrowed his eyes as they put their fists together. “Rock, paper, scissors!”

Three rocks. 

Chris chuckled as he counted them in once more.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Two rocks and one scissors. 

Yuri groaned at his defeat. 

“Here,” Chris smirked as he handed Yuri one of his better knives. “Your gun might attract more, plus it’ll save you some ammo.”

The teen gave a curt nod as he took the knife in his hand. They weaved through several rows of cars in the lot until they came across a lone creature staggering down the lane. 

“We’ll rush over if things go badly,” Yuuri smiled.

“Now go get em tiger,” Chris gave the teen a pat on the back as he adjusted the knife in his hand.

Yuri flipped them off as he quietly approached the infected girl. 

_Oh fuck me._

Yuri held his breath and stopped to allow the creature to pass him. 

Dried blood from the large chunk of flesh missing from its collar had seeped onto its white frilly dress, the VIP pass hanging off a lanyard hung on its neck drenched in blood. Yuri felt his grip tighten on the handle of the knife as it continued past him, a sullied pair of cat ears sitting atop its head. He recognized it as one of the co-presidents of the Yuri’s Angels Vancouver division. He turned around to see Chris and Yuuri crouched behind a van. The teen shook his head at Yuuri giving him a thumbs up.

Crouching down to retrieve a pebble, Yuri tossed it at a pillar on the other side of the lot. The infected girl’s clicking echoed through the empty parkade floor as it limped toward the pillar, another creature approaching in response.

“Well that’s one mystery solved.” Chris whispered.

“Do you think they’re calling each other?” Yuuri whispered to Chris as Yuri returned to their side.

“Perhaps,” Chris whispered back. “Let’s not wait and find out.”

The three jogged down the steps of the parkade and to the front of the arena quietly. They tiptoed around the large puddles and made quick work of the creatures that got within two meters of them. Yuuri shoved the tip of his katana into one of the infected as the clicking began, gently lowering the body to the ground as he looked around in hopes that none of the other things had heard its call. 

Chris gestured to the two to cover him as they neared the police car.

 _Don’t wanna ruin a new coat,_ He thought as he slipped his arm in through the broken window to open the door from the inside. 

The two stood in attention as Chris slid the black duffle toward him, frowning at the lock on its zipper.

“Sorry boys,” Chris whispered. “Looks like we’re locked ou-”

A sharp intake of breath escaped Chris as he stepped to the side, a pair of arms shooting toward him from the driver’s seat. It snarled, grey arms flailing in the man’s direction as a low clicking began. Chris sucked in a breath before shoving a knife through the creature’s skull, disgusted by the blood that splattered onto his coat. 

“Close call,” Chris sighed, slowly extracting the knife from the thing’s head.

His knife slipped out its eye socket in a staggered motion accompanied by a sickly squish. 

“Now, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

The body teetered backwards with its back bent over the steering wheel. The three men jumped as the car horn blared, echoing through the lot.

“Or not,” Chris gulped as the crowd of infected moved toward the sound, an eerie clicking filling the air.

Chris hastily leaned into the car to pull the body from the steering wheel before heaving the heavy duffel over one of his shoulders with a huff.

“Fuuckin A!” Yuri groaned. “Guess there’s no point in hiding.”

The teen drew the revolver from its holster, blowing the brains out of one of the creatures next to him. Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat as he watched the crowd closing in, covering their exits on both sides of the firetruck. The men retreated into the arena, Chris throwing the bag onto the floor as he held the doors closed behind them.

“Be careful with those!” Yuri shouted as he scoured their surroundings for something to hold the doors back.

“I’ll clear the lobby!”

Yuuri ran ahead with his katana in hand, stabbing and slicing the heads off the creatures closest them.

 

Phichit hummed to an upbeat pop song playing in his head as he closed the canvas bag filled to the brim with non-perishable food from Rory’s pantry. His trusty camcorder sat on the table behind him recording his actions.

“Oooo they’ve got peaches in syrup!” Phichit sang as he placed the can into an empty bag.

He continued humming as he placed a large pot in another bag.

“We’re going to need this to cook the rice, beans and pasta!”

He threw in a tupperware full of spices.

“Oh, this is excellent!” 

The rifling of boxes was heard from down the hall as Otabek scoured the storage room for anything that might come in handy. He had found a tool set, an unused plumbing tube he would use for siphoning gas, and a fully stocked first aid kit. The man smirked as he opened a box that revealed various rolls of tape, coils of wire, some rope and a large sheet of sturdy tarp.

_We can use the tape for securing barricades and makeshift weapons._

He held the corner of the tarp in one hand, staring at it intently before shrugging his shoulders and folding it into a bag.

_I’ll find a use for this._

Victor sifted through Rory’s closet packing clothing items that might prove useful to them. He packed several pairs of gloves, toques, scarves and socks, sighing at the sight of a striped white and blue shirt not unlike the one he had sitting in his St. Petersburg apartment. After Yuuri moved in, he discovered the young man had a penchant for wearing Victor’s clothes though they were usually too big for him. His heart warmed at the memory of Yuuri on a bright Sunday morning reading on the couch with a sleepy Makkachin sprawled out on his legs. He held the shirt to his chest with a sigh. 

_Oh Yuuri…_

Victor placed a kiss on his ring, gazing toward the window.

_Please be safe._

 

“You guys done there?” Yuuri gasped for air as he finished clearing a path to the hallway.

He swung his katana downward to fling off the stubborn entrails that clung to the blade. The foyer was a picture of chaos, GPF banners and media signage littering the floor, indiscernible bodies torn apart and scattered against the linoleum. A few infected limped toward them from the halls, some in the rink uniform and others decked in fan gear.

“Yuri?” Chris called to the teen as he held the glass doors back.

“This should buy us some time,” Yuri muttered as he shoved a metal flag pole into the door handles.

The three flinched at the sound of cracking glass, the glass doors of the rink proving inadequate against the weight of the creatures pushing against it.

“Of course,” The teen grumbled as he and Chris ran to join Yuuri each carrying one of the duffle bag straps.

Yuuri lead them toward a familiar hallway as the crackling grew louder. 

“Hurry!” Yuuri called as they rounded the corner into the hall. 

Yuri spared a glance behind them as the surface of the wall finally gave way. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the building, the silence of the rink overcome by the crunching of bodies against broken shards. A menacing clicking quickly filled the air as the skaters continued down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Yuri whispered harshly at the sound of sopping feet against the floor in the foyer.

“I-I don’t know yet,” Yuuri breathed out as he lead them through the winding hallways.

“Well, we better figure it out soon!”

Chris stifled a huff as he drove his blade into the eye socket of a creature, pushing the body against the wall as pushed the blade in further for good measure. He let it sink to the floor with blood smearing against the wall on its way down.

Yuuri did his best to avoid stepping on the bodies slumped across the floor, hoping to god he wouldn’t recognize any of them. The walls were covered with dried blood, debris dispersed along the floors, electrical wiring and light panes hanging from the ceiling. 

_There don’t seem to be many inside. The noise outside must have attracted most of them._

Yuuri gently pushed a trolley to the side of the path with his foot. The remnants of a baseball bat rolled underneath it. He noticed the dark blood staining the cracked side of the wood.

_I wonder if there are any survivors he-_

He pushed the thought away at the sound of movement from the area in front of them.

_Could that be…?_

“Yuuri, wait!” 

Chris called as Yuuri trudged ahead to investigate. 

_Someone's there!_

He turned the corner, gripping his sword ready to strike. 

The man’s breath hitched as he gazed at the source of the sound, his katana lowering on instinct.

_A child…?_

A young boy maybe 5 or 6 years of age stood in the center of the room. 

“K-Ka…” The child’s high voice broke the silence.

The boy stepped back, Yuuri stepping forward in sync. 

The boy had fair skin, red hair messily tousled over his head, piercing green eyes that stared into Yuuri’s. He wore a pale yellow sweater with lion ears on the hood. The man was astounded by the sight of such innocence in the midst of the rot and gore around them.

“Wait!” 

Yuuri called as the child ran through a door to the left. He turned with sword raised to the sound of footsteps behind him, Chris and Yuri had caught up to him, the two having been weighed by the duffle.

“What the hell Katsudon?” Yuri spat. “You can’t just run off like that!”

“The kid’s right,” Chris added. “We need to stay together.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, surprised when no sound came out. He took a breath then spoke again.

“T-There was a child.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Chris looked to the man with a raised brow.

“A boy, I saw him right here.”

Yuuri waved his arms toward the center of the room.

“A boy? Like a living breathing little squirt?” Yuri asked confusedly.

“And he went that way,” Yuuri nodded, pointing to the door the child had escaped through.

The three were alarmed by a noise not far down the hallway, clicking and the dragging of wet feet. They nodded in silent agreement before making their way into the door that lead into a service corridor. Chris gulped as they closed the door behind them, several creatures limping into the room they were just in.

“Let’s hope that kid knows where he’s going.” 

 

The three jogged through the corridor, relieved to find it free of the creatures.

“H-Hey!” 

Yuuri called out to the child standing at the end of the aisle. Chris nudged the duffle bag toward Yuri, the two exchanging a look of surprise.

“And for a second there I thought he was going crazy,” Chris muttered under his breath.

Yuri’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Same.”

“Hey!” Yuuri called as he ran ahead of the group.

“God dammit Katsudon.”

“Kaa!” 

The child spoke before disappearing into the main hallway. 

The three men made their way into the aisle, shoulders tensing at the sight of three creatures. The child maneuvered through their legs with ease, Yuuri taking the lead as Yuri and Chris watched their rear. Yuuri exhaled sharply as he sliced the creature’s head clean off before pushing the next onto a metal bar jutting from the wall, effectively impaling it through the skull. A squeak escaped the boy as an infected rink attendant pushed against Yuuri’s arms, flinging him against the wall. Yuuri flinched as the creature’s face neared his, white clouded eyes turned in different directions, breath stale with the scent of raw meat and a distinct clicking emanating from its throat as it gnawed on the air in front Yuuri’s nose.

“Yuuri!” Chris called out from behind as he stuck a knife up through a creature’s neck.

“I’m ok!”

Back against the wall, Yuuri huffed as he pushed the thing away with his legs. He looked at the child as he positioned the katana in front of the creature’s face.

“Cover your eyes!” Yuuri shouted, stabbing the infected man up through its mouth, a fresh spurt of blood splashing on the right side of his face.

Free of the creature’s hold, Yuuri sheathed his sword and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. He crouched in front of the child, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Yuuri.”

The boy flinched at the touch but stayed put. Yuuri inwardly sighed in relief. He gestured at Yuri and Chris as they approached the two with the duffle bag in tow.

“And this is Chris and Yuri.”

The two waved at the boy, the child shooting Yuuri a confused look.

He chuckled softly, “That’s right. We’re both Yuri.”

The child nodded, Yuuri unsure if he had actually understood or not. 

“What’s your name?” Yuuri smiled.

Fiddling with his t-shirt, green eyes met brown as the child glanced up at the man.

“N-No…”

Chris and Yuri exchanged a look of amusement while Yuuri sighed.

“That’s ok, I guess it’s not safe to be talking to a stranger to begin with.”

Tapping gently on Yuuri’s kneecap, the child pointed to the stairwell.

“Amm!”

“Pardon?” Chris looked down at the child waving his arms around as he continued to mumble incoherently.

“Amm!!!” The child spoke again with greater urgency in his voice.

“I think he wants us to go upstairs,” Yuri added.

“Is your mama up there?” Yuuri asked as he rose to his feet. 

The boy nodded vigorously as he gripped the man’s left hand, dragging him toward the door to the stairwell. Yuuri gave the two a questioning look, the skaters nodding in agreement, alerted by the noise coming from down the hall. 

_I can only hope your mother is still alive little one,_ Chris thought as they entered the stairwell.

The skaters followed the child up the stairs. A scraping sound caught Yuri’s attention as the group continued down the hallway.

_What the hell?_

A shudder ran down the teen’s spine as he looked down at the creature dragging its upper body toward him.

_Is that-_

What was once a junior ladies finalist crept toward Yuri with mangled hands, its painted fingernails ragged and cracked. He didn’t know her personally, but had bumped into her on several occasions back in his junior days. Its legs were a crushed and pulpy mess and one of its skates scraped harshly against the floor with every move.

_She must have been trampled._

He stepped toward the creature, a silent apology on his lips as he slid the knife through its skull.

Chris turned around as the teen retrieved the knife. 

“You good?” 

The teen turned his back from the body, wiping the blade against the leather of his sleeve.

“Yeah.”


	5. The Rink pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _BOOOOOM!!_
> 
> Victor jumped in his seat, dropping the water bottle in his hand at the loud explosion. Dark smoke billowed into the air. 
> 
> “The rink.”
> 
> Dread crept over Victor as his eyes widened in realization.

The skaters arrived in front of a small heavy door, the boy squeaking with excitement. Yuuri knocked on it three times, gripping his sword in case trouble awaited them behind it.

The door opened inward in one swift motion.

“Hands where I can see them.” 

A woman stood in the doorway with a silenced gun aimed at Yuuri’s forehead. A look of recognition crossed her face before she tightened her grip on the weapon. 

“Come on.”

The woman was short, dark hair cut down to her shoulders, brown eyes piercing Yuuri’s before turning to glare at his two companions.

“Wow, wow, we don’t mean any trouble.” Chris spoke gently, slipping his beloved knife back into his belt.

Chris shot the two Yuri’s a look as they followed in suit.

“Amm!” 

A delighted squeak sounded as the boy ran around Yuuri and threw himself onto the woman’s legs.

“Noah?!” The woman’s eyes quickly filled with tears. “Oh my sweet baby, don’t you ever run off on me like that again!”

She holstered the gun, crouching to hold the boy gently in her arms. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know who you were,” the woman smiled. “I mean, I know who you all are, I just didn’t know if it was safe.”

She gestured for them to enter.

“That’s alright, we understand.” Yuuri smiled as they made their way into the room.

“I wouldn’t trust us either,” Chris winked.

He noticed the discomfort in her gait, the splint hastily tied around her ankle.

_She must have hurt herself while trying to escape the crowd._

The entire south wall of the room consisted of glass overlooking the rink - they were in the announcer’s booth. Chairs were rolled haphazardly near the door, clearly used as a barricade before being pushed aside. The woman replaced the pole jamming the door handles before taking a seat. The room was relatively free of gore, save for the corpse on a rolling chair pushed to the corner of the room.

“I’m May,” the woman smiled as she sat down, Noah sitting comfortably in her embrace.

The three introduced themselves one by one.

“Yuuri.”

“Chris.”

“The better Yuri.”

“Oh, we know who you are.” May chuckled as Noah pointed at the skaters babbling incoherently. “That’s right Noah! That’s Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti, and of course, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“His name is Noah?” Yuuri asked.

“Noah has a speech impediment that makes it difficult for him to communicate verbally. He’s very comprehensive though. I have to be careful what I say around him because he really soaks it up like a sponge!” 

“K-Kats!” Noah giggled as he jumped from his mother’s arms to hop toward the man.

Yuuri crouched as the boy approached, taking his outstretched hand in his own. 

“Hey Noah! I’m sorry I didn’t understand what you were telling me earlier.”

Noah tapped on Yuuri’s kneecap comfortingly, “S’ok s’ok!”

The woman placed a hand on her chest, warmed by the sight.

“Looks like he has a favourite,” Chris chuckled as Noah lead Yuuri by the hand toward a large chair, gesturing for the man to sit before begging to be lifted onto his lap.

Yuuri willingly obliged, the boy squeaking happily at his compliance.

“Why of course!” May laughed. “He’s a big fan after all!”

Noah nodded his head in agreement before pointing at Yuri who was busying himself by rifling through drawers and cabinets.

“Angie!”

“Huh?” Yuri turned his head. “What’d you call me?”

The boy squealed in delight as Yuri crossed the room to tousle his hair.

“I would love to have a cute little fan like you,” Chris smiled at the child, disappointed at the blank expression he received in response. 

May giggled at the response. “Sorry Chris, I’m pretty sure your themes are a little too... mature for him at the moment.”

“Boo,” Chris smirked.

“How did you two end up here?” Yuuri asked as Noah returned to his lap, opting to play with the ring on his finger.

“My husband works at the rink. He brought us up here when it all started. We were lucky we got here when we did, Noah and I barely made it out of the crowd alive.” 

The woman gestured to her sprained ankle. 

“My husband went to look for help but he hasn’t been back since.”

Yuri shuddered as he approached the glass overlooking the rink, taking in the carnage below him. Creatures walked aimlessly through the seating aisles, faces red with gore and stomachs bloated with their kill. Each exit was a mess of torn limbs, mismatching torsos and trampled remains. A distinct river of red dripped from the exits onto the seats below. The whiteness of the untouched ice was blinding against the dark red.

“The man in the corner,” May pointed toward it. “He worked up here as an AV tech. He got bit when he helped get the barricade set up. It took awhile for the infection to set in. He didn’t turn into… one of those things until earlier this morning.”

The dead body lay slouched on the seat far into the corner, a handkerchief placed over its face in respect. Its hands were light grey, veins protruding from the back. A large blood-soaked t-shirt turned bandage was wrapped around its leg. 

“By the time I put him down, Noah had squeezed through the chairs and out the door. It took me longer than I’d hoped to take the barricade down because of my ankle. I’m so thankful you brought him back to me.”

May smiled as she watched her son admire his warped reflection in the gold on Yuuri’s finger. 

“What will you do next?” 

Yuuri glanced toward her with a hand supporting Noah’s back, his eyes meeting her steely glare. She watched her son move back and forth slowly, giggling as his nose appeared longer on the surface of the ring.

“We can’t wait here any longer.”

“Well,” Chris rose from his seat as he wiped his beloved Eve on a soft cloth. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“We’d like that.” She nodded as she replaced the ammo in her silenced pistol. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he watched the woman handle the gun with ease.

“You don’t look like a beginner with that.”

May chuckled as she tucked the gun into her pocket, “I wasn’t in the reserve for nothing.”

“Hey Noah,” Yuuri placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How about you go with my friend Yuri?”

A strand of red hair bounced atop the child’s head as he nodded, making his way to the teen mumbling happily.

“Congratulations squirt,” Yuri lifted the boy onto one arm, ruffling his hair with the other. “Consider yourself an honorary Angel.”

 

Yuuri huffed as he kicked the limp body off his blade, dark blood smeared across its edge. He wiped the blood on his cheek with a sleeve as he felt a breeze next to his ear, a knife flying over his shoulder and sticking through the skull of an infected. 

“You good?” Chris asked as he retrieved the knife from the body.

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded as he flicked the sword to the side.

Not wanting to risk running into the horde from the foyer, they decided to exit via the back of the building with Chris and Yuuri taking the lead, Yuuri holding the black duffle while May and Yuri guarded the rear.

Yuri squeezed Noah tightly in his arms as they followed the men. He grimaced as the cat ears on the boy’s yellow hood grazed his cheek. 

_Good lord._

He shuddered at the memory of blood-stained cat ears and skates dragging on the ground. He was shaken from his thoughts as Noah squeaked, an infected appeared in the corner nearest them. 

_Shit!_

Yuri threw a hand over the boy’s mouth.

The creature’s mouth gaped open, the quiet sound of clicking threatening to build within its throat.

“Cover your ears,” Yuri whispered to the child as he lifted his gun, clicking the hammer back.

His finger just about grazing the trigger, Yuri was relieved when the creature crumpled to the ground. He watched as May put her weapon away before limping over to place a hand on her son’s cheek.

“Don’t you worry baby boy. I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

She whispered into the child’s ear with a kiss, exchanging a nod with Yuri before returning to her position across from them. Noah whimpered as she walked away, his smile immediately returning when May turned to blow him a kiss.

Chris and Yuuri exchanged a look before opening the door to the stairwell. They gestured for the group to stop, the two men listening for any signs of trouble. Chris took the lead as Yuuri sheathed his weapon and slung the duffle over his other shoulder to help May down the steps.

“By the way,” she whispered. “What’s in the bag?”

“Hopefully guns,” Yuri muttered from behind them.

“I see,” May huffed as she leaned against Yuuri to step down. “Thanks Yuuri.”

“No problem,” Yuuri smiled as he supported most of the woman’s weight.

Chris inwardly groaned as he moved a body aside with his foot. A low clicking echoed through the stairwell from the one adjacent, Chris planting a knife through its skull with a hiss.

_I’m gonna need to clean these shoes later._

Chris arrived at the bottom of the staircase and waited beside the door for the rest of the group. He felt something crunch beneath his foot.

 _Oh what now,_ he thought, lifting the item from beneath his shoe.

A bloodied brochure with the program for the Grand Prix Final.

 _Yesterday we fought for a place on the podium,_ He turned it in his hands. _And today we’re fighting for our lives. Touche._

Crumpling the paper into a ball, Chris tossed it aside as he opened the door to the ground floor with a squeak. Yuuri felt his breath hitch at the familiar hallways he had lead Victor through the day before. The five made their way to the emergency exit silently, only stopping for Chris and Yuuri to down any infected that got too close. Yuuri was glad they hadn’t gone the same way as yesterday, afraid he wouldn’t be able to face Morooka again.

The door opened with a squeak, blinding afternoon sun blaring against them despite the brisk wind. They closed the door behind them before taking in their surroundings. The tour bus that nearly flattened them the day before still smoked from where it had crashed on the back of the building, the supports above it hanging precariously by a mess of wires and bent metal. The parking lot was as crowded as the day before, creatures scattered amongst the cars.

“We can sneak right through them if we’re quiet,” Yuuri whispered to the group.

Placing a finger to his lips, Yuuri gave Noah a gentle smile, chuckling when the boy pretended to zip his lips shut.

“This place looks like it’s about to fall apart,” Yuri muttered.

They made their way quietly around the parking lot, weaving through the vehicles and avoiding the larger groups of idle creatures. Yuuri gazed at the infected around them. Many of them were simply standing still, barely moved by the wind with mouths agape as if ready to bite down at any moment. The exposed metal of the arena roof squeaked in the wind. He was alerted by movement in his peripheral vision - May’s head shaking back and forth, studying the faces of the creatures.

 _She must be looking for her husband,_ Yuuri thought to himself. _I don’t even wanna think about how it would feel to be in her shoes right now._

He placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, May flinching at the contact. The two exchanged a look before catching up to the rest of the group. They stopped to rest behind a white van as a large group of infected walked past them. Yuri rocked the child in his hands comfortingly. Noah was silent, but the teen could tell he was nearing his breaking point by the way his eyes widened at the sight of each creature.

Chris gestured the group forward toward a black sedan. He sighed, disappointed by how far they still were from the edge of the parking lot. Though there were just as many as before, the creatures had dispersed themselves amongst the wreckage and moved slowly in large groups making it difficult to maneuver around them quietly. He knew the worst thing that could happen to them at that point was to call attention to themselves. A sigh escaped him as Yuuri and May signalled they were ready to push forward. They stopped dead in their tracks as a loud creaking sounded from the arena behind them.

“What the fuck?” Yuri muttered as he turned around.

Chris’ eyes widened as he watched a large metal bar disconnect from the support on the roof, the bar slowly descended onto the engine of the crashed tour bus. 

“Get back!”

 

“I think that’s everything!” Phichit triumphantly smiled, shutting the trunk of the silver white SUV Otabek had snagged a few streets away. “Everything look ok?”

Otabek gave the skater a thumbs up from his position at the driver’s seat. 

“Great!” Phichit clapped his hands together. “We’ll be good to go as soon as the guys get back.”

Victor huffed as he popped the door handle open and tossed a backpack and a few water bottles into the back. Taking a seat, Victor rubbed his temples the way Yuuri did for him whenever he had a headache.

“They’re supposed to be back by now.” Victor furrowed his brow as he gazed in the direction of the arena. 

_BOOOOOM!!_

Victor jumped in his seat, dropping the water bottle in his hand at the loud explosion. Dark smoke billowed into the air. 

“The rink.”

Dread crept over Victor as his eyes widened in realization.

“Well, that’s our cue!”

The door on the passenger’s side slammed shut as Phichit settled into the leather seat, buckling his seat belt before opening his beloved camcorder. Victor followed in suit and buckled in before grabbing the back of the driver’s seat, meeting Otabek’s steely gaze in the rearview mirror. 

“Step on it.”

The stoich skater nodded as the engine roared to life.

 

Yuuri’s ears rung as he attempted to move, his vision blurring in and out. 

The parking lot was shrouded in a heavy cloud of white dust and smoke, many of the cars nearest the bus shad caught fire from the explosion. The scent of burning metal filled the air, almost overpowering that of rot from the creatures making their way toward the source of the flame.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of Chris’ voice before a loud explosion threw them off their feet. An involuntary moan escaped the man as he felt around him for his weapon, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his katana. The end of the sheath scratched against the asphalt as he dragged himself up from the ground, grimacing in pain as he coughed harshly.

A slight feeling of relief filled him as the dust began to settle - his companions weren’t far from him, Chris and Yuri in the same disoriented state. May struggled to stand, her right ankle giving way at each attempt. 

“May,” Yuuri whispered as he helped the woman stand.

He pulled her up with a quiet huff, glad that the loud crackling of the fire muted their voices from the creatures’ ears. May looked around the lot with eyes widened in fear. She grasped onto Yuuri’s shoulders as she lost her balance.

“W-Where’s Noah?”

Yuuri looked around them, locking his gaze on Chris pulling Yuri from the ground. 

“Kid, wake up we have to go.” Chris supported the teen’s weight as he gathered his bearings.

“Where’s…” Yuri shook his head, confused by the lack of the boy’s warmth in his arms. “Where’s the squirt?”

As realization dawned on him, Yuri opened his mouth to shout but was quickly stopped by Chris’ hand over his mouth. Their eyes followed the creature pushing past the two slowly, making its way toward the crackling pile of burning vehicles behind them.

“Noah?!”

May shouted, hobbling around and turning her head frantically for any sight of the boy.

“Noah?!?”

Yuuri joined her in the search, unsheathing his sword as he noticed her calls were attracting the attention of the infected. 

“Noah!!” 

He shouted over the din of the parking lot, cursing as he lobbed the head of one creature, pulling his sword back up to slice the arms of one with its arms outstretched toward May before pushing his blade straight through its skull.

“Noah?” Chris and Yuri followed in suit.

Chris dodged past the grasp of an infected man, grabbing its arm as leverage as he pushed his blade through the side of its head. Shots rang clear through the air as Yuri fired at the creatures starting to surround May. 

“There!” Yuuri pointed at a small figure several meters away.

Noah was walking slowly toward the flaming mess of vehicles, trailing quietly behind a large group of creatures.

“Noah!” May cried, limping toward the boy. “Come here baby! Come back to mama!”

The child turned to face the group. His yellow hood had been dirtied by the explosion, a bruise already starting to form on his lower cheek from the impact. 

Noah’s face lit up with excitement as he pointed into the crowd.

“Pa!”

May’s breath hitched as she focused on the familiar figure.

“Felix?”

Her eyes scanned the body - a young man dressed in the rink uniform with grey veiny skin and several chunks of flesh missing from its arm.

“May, no.” 

Yuuri grabbed onto the woman’s sleeve as she limped toward the boy. 

“Shit, they just keep coming!” Yuri muttered as he continued to fire into the crowd.

He shoved a hand into his pocket for ammo and groaned.

“I’m running low!”

May shook from the Yuuri’s grasp as the creature turned to the sound of Yuri’s gunshots. 

“Honey?”

Eyes that were once a vibrant green gazed in her direction, clouded and dead. 

“Honey, it’s me.”

May suppressed a sob as she hobbled toward it. 

“That’s not him anymore!” Yuuri spared a glance at the woman as he tightened his grip on the sword with both hands before slicing through several of the infected.

“May, we have to go! Grab the kid!” Chris shouted.

“Amm!” Noah grinned as he pointed at the creature. “Pa!”

“Noah, please, come here.” May coaxed the child.

The child tilted his head to the side in confusion, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Pa?”

“Baby please,” she hobbled toward him ignoring the pain in her ankle. “Come here Noah, do you hear me?”

A teardrop slid down the child’s face as he turned and ran toward the creature.

“PA!”

“NOAH!” May screeched as she ran after the boy.

“NOAH! MAY!” Yuuri pulled his blade out of a creature before turning toward the two. 

The infected quickly closed the gap between the skaters and the mother and son. A smaller explosion erupted from the wreckage kicking up a fresh layer of dust and debris.

Yuuri coughed up the dust as he made to follow the two, surprised by the feeling of Chris’ arms holding him back.

“Yuuri!” Chris shouted. “It’s too late!”

“Let me go Chris!” Yuuri wriggled in his hold, trying to keep his sights on May’s retreating back. “We can still save them!”

“We can’t Yuuri! They’re gone!”

“Maybe you can’t, but I-”

“Yuuri stop!” Chris turned the man in his grasp, shaking him slightly. “I promised Victor I’d bring you back safe.”

Yuuri stilled at the mention of his lover.

_Victor._

His brown eyes met Chris’ green, the man speaking softly.

“Don’t make a liar out of me.”

Yuuri glanced down at the golden ring on his finger, the warped image of ghastly figures and dancing flames reflecting off its round surface. He thought of Victor, the fearful expression in his eyes and the hesitation in his voice when the man pleaded for him not to go, and his promise to return safely. 

“I could use some help here!” Yuri called.

Yuuri shook from the Chris’ grasp as he gripped the hilt of his katana.

The three skaters stood nearly back to back as they fought the infected off. Sweat, blood and smoke filled the air, the sound of slicing and gunshots resounding through the lot.

“This is getting kind of boring!” Chris coughed as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“Fucking hell!” Yuri gasped for air as he switched to a knife, having run out of bullets.

The crowd of infected showed no signs of thinning and the smoke only grew thicker by the minute. 

_VRRRROOOOOOOOM!_

A collective sigh of relief escaped the three as they heard the roar of an engine and tires screeching from afar. Infected bodies flew across the lot as the SUV squealed to a halt after running over the sizable crowd surrounding the skaters. The back door popped open, Yuuri relieved by the sight of Victor sitting in the back seat.

“Took you long enough,” Yuri shouted as he stepped into the car, hopping back into the third row of seats. 

Chris stepped in next, winking at Victor as he hopped around the man to take the window seat on the other side.

Yuuri turned back once more to gaze at the crowd of infected surrounding the burning cars, hoping to catch a glimpse of a woman and a child.

“Yuuri?” 

The man turned with a soft smile at the sound of his lover’s voice. He climbed into the vehicle, shutting the door to just escape the grasp of one of the creatures.

Otabek sped off out of the parking lot and away from the arena. Phichit turned his camcorder to capture a last glimpse of the rink and the apartment building from afar.

The sun began to set as they sped through a road beside the ocean. Daylight reflected off the water’s rippling surface, the sky a beautiful mix of pink and orange hues. Yuri had already fallen asleep sprawled across the back seat using a bag of clothing as a pillow. Chris gazed into the sunset, a faraway look upon his face. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s warmth, the man squeezing his hand in comfort.

“What happened back there?” Victor whispered gently as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. 

“We couldn’t-”

Yuuri shook his head with a sigh as he focused on his lover’s steady heartbeat. A lone tear slipped from his eye as he mumbled into the man’s shoulder.

“We couldn’t save them Victor.”

Placing a soft kiss against his lover’s forehead, Victor held the young man tightly as he watched his eyelids flutter shut.


End file.
